Winx high school
by ChipolteVirgin
Summary: 5 new girls come to school with secrets that will set them apart from ordinary girls. I DON'T OWN A THING Please review
1. New Start

The first day of high school shook the girls. Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna were best friends. They never knew what was going to happen.

The girls all moved from Florida together. (Or did they?) They were starting as juniors in high school. Stella was the only one with her licenses. Stella had waist length blonde hair and was very preppy and very gorgeous. Bloom had fiery red hair that spurted out in every direction down her back and was a stunner and was very down to earth. Musa was just as beautiful with short blue black hair, usually in pigtails that was a music buff. Flora was an earthy chick with long golden brown hair that fell to her waist that was extremely delicate and beautiful. Tecna was kind of the nerd of the group with short pink hair but nothing could be taken away from how pretty she was.

The group of 5 gorgeous girls walked down the halls of their new school in California. People stared as they walk to their lockers. They talked about their boring first periods.

5, incredibly hot, guys were talking down the hallway stopped and stared. They all called dibs on each one, laughing, only wishing they could aim that high. Stella closed her locker and turned around, tripped over a 9th grader, screaming. She braced herself to spill over the cold hard floor when instead she felt the most muscular arms she could've ever felt. She looked up at the most amazing face ever. He had nice brown hair, dark chocolate eyes, and a perfect face structure. "Are you okay?" He asked. She felt a shiver go down her spin, even his voice was amazing.

He lifted her back to her feet. She adjusted her orange midriff top, showing off her stomach and fixed her mini skirt. She looked up to his face again. "Yeah, thank you…" She said leading off. "Brandon, my names Brandon." He stuttered, "And yours?" "Stella," she said smiling. Their friends joined them. "Hey girl, are you okay?" Musa asked. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She said, still staring at Brandon.

A blonde haired boy emerged from the group, walking up to Bloom, "H-Hi, my names Sky." He said nervously. Bloom responded with a sweet smile and walked with him to her next class.

A shy, nerdy boy with strawberry blonde hair approached Tecna. "Hi, I'm – I'm T-Timmy," He said kind of embarrassed. "I'm Tecna, what do you have next?" She said shyly walking down the hall with him.

A tall maroon hair boy with a biker exterior walked up to Musa, she blushed. He said, "I'm Riven, you?" His voice was rough. "Musa," She said spinning around to walk down the hall as he followed behind her.

Flora was approached by a hippie like cream faced boy with dark long hair, tied in a pony tail, "I'm Helia, and who might you be?" He asked in a soft voice. "My names Flora," She said shyly as he guided her to her next class.

Stella looked up at Brandon, "So…" "What do you have next?" He asked. "Umm, Mr. Dorminchester?" She said looking at her schedule. "Awesome, me too." The bell rang which made them walk to class.

"So are you new here? Haven't seen you before." He asked curiously. "Uh, yeah, just moved from Florida with my friends." Stella remembered. "Oh, Florida's awesome." He said holding the door open for her. "Does it suck starting in the middle of the semester?" He asked. Stella sighed, "Yeah, kind of. I miss all of my old friends. I went to an all girl's school but across the street was an all boy's school." Stella said adding some smoke and mirrors. "Oh and did you have a boyfriend?" Brandon asked curiously. "Nope," She said before a teacher intercepted her. "Ah, Ms. Stella. Class, this is Stella from Florida. Say Hello," The class gave weak "Hi," and Mr. Dorminchester told her where to sit. Right next to Brandon.

Mr. Dorminchester taught advanced Science. Tell blushed at the memory of her blowing up the science lab at her old school. Stella and Brandon sat at the very back of the class. He whispered her the right answers every time Mr. Dorminchester asked her a question.

Once the bell rang Stella got up slowly and left with Brandon not far behind. "Lunch Time," He said staring straight ahead. "Oh, I'm sorry. I have to meet the girls right now. Thanks for all your help," She walked quickly to the cafeteria, quickly seeing her friends. She sat down with a sigh. "Science," Stella said. Tecna laughed, "Like at Alfea when you tried to make a new shade of pink?" Stella blushed and shushed Tecna.

Flora walked up to the table with Helia at her side. "Hey guys, this is Helia. Do you mind if he sits here?" She asked curiously. The girls looked at each other and nodded their heads. Timmy, Sky, Brandon, and Riven were all sitting at a different table talking. Stella looked up and caught a glance of Brandon staring at her. She blushed and quickly looked down. Bloom was working her eyes across the room with Sky, while Timmy met Tecna at the trash cans and started talking. Timmy and Tecna walked back to the girls table and sat down. Riven sat with his arms folded looking at Musa who was oblivious to it.

Brandon got up and walked to the girls table and sat down next to Stella, "Hey," He said shyly. Stella turned and smiled at him, "Hi Brandon,"

He couldn't break his stare. "So, can I see your schedule?" He asked trying to stop staring. "Uh, yeah, here," She said handing him her schedule. He scanned it quickly, "Wow, we have 4 classes together." He said happily. She smiled and got up. "To Ms. Simon's then?" He stood and walked with her to her next class.

Flora and Helia were talking about poetry when the bell rang. He helped her up and walked to her chemistry with her. She has a 'strange' bond with plants thought Helia.

Timmy and Tecna walked to advanced calculus on the topic of computers. She knows too much, I like it, Timmy thought. Bloom and Sky walked to Spanish together, looking like a real couple. Musa waved bye to Riven, walking to gym.

Brandon escorted Stella to Ms. Simon's class talking about how her life was before. "Well, at my old school, we were taught how to live, not much education like here." Stella said slyly. Brandon held the door open for her when Ms. Simon stole her away from him. She was young looking with short black hair and a soft face. "Hello Stella," She said moving her to the front of the class, "Stella, go ahead and introduce you," She said kindly. "Umm, hey, I'm Stella from Florida." Stella said happily. Ms. Simon's smiled, "Hobbies, interest?" Stella blushed, "Shopping, fashion, talking, texting, my friends, the works," She said bored, Ms. Simon's sighed, "Okay, go find a seat," She said happily. Stella eyed a seat next to Brandon as he waved her to it. She sat next to him blushing. "Hi, I'm Stella." She said smiling at Brandon. "Have we met?" He asked with a laugh.

Ms. Simon's taught language arts. "Stella, can you come up here and write a short poem?" She smiled at her. Stella walked to from of the class, nervous. She wrote with a shaky hand, covering up her work. "Show the class," Ms. Simon said to her.

When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
when you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me

Ms. Simon's awed. "Stella, that is so sweet." Stella blushed looking at Brandon. He had a big smile on his face. She walked back to her desk and sunk into her seat. "Pretty handwriting too," Ms. Simon added. When the bell rang, Stella didn't even wait for Brandon, she ran out of the class to her next period. Gym.

"Class, this here girl is Stella," Coach Fringe said to the class. "Now lets take our run full speed around the track, Stella you may sit out for now." He said sweetly. "I'm fine," She said before taking off in front of the class. She flew right past them with ease. She was the first back in front of the class staring at her. "O-M-G she's fast." A girl said from the class. Stella blushed; she was fast because of who she really was. Thought she was uncoordinated, she was fast.

At the end of gym she walked to the bathroom and within 10 seconds she walked out fresh. The girls stared at her, wondering how she did it. She met Bloom and Flora on their way to 4th period. Stella walked in, slyly going under the radar into her seat.

After 2 periods of being introduced embarrassingly, she saw Brandon in her next class. She sat down at her seat quietly. "Hey," She said quietly. "Hey, miss me yet?" He asked smiling. "Actually, yeah," She said happily. The class was math, her worst subject. She walked to the front of the class and tried to solve a problem. The teacher sighed at the problem, "Just find x." She said impatiently. "Oh," Stella said. She circled the x on the triangle and sat down at her seat, feeling accomplished. The teacher moaned and smacked her head. The class burst out laughing when they saw what she did. "What?" Stella asked confused.

Stella walked with Brandon to her last class of the day. She opened the door being held open by him to see a short little man with short gray hair. "Hello! You must be Stella, come in come in!" He called happily. "Welcome to drama class," He said smiling. Stella smirked, she was going to own this class. The class was doing an activity where they would pull a card and act it out. Stella walked to the front of the class and pulled gymnast. She went down into a split leaned back and flipped out of it into the liberty position. "Gymnast!" A girl with curly red hair called from the front row. Stella nodded her head and stood back up, "Bravo!" The teacher called from his desk. Stella smiled.

The bell rang and Stella fled quickly to meet her friends. The boys weren't far behind. Helia and Flora were lost in a talk while Timmy and Tecna were complaining about how the computers are so slow. Sky was walking with Bloom, talking about animals that they liked. Riven and Musa were walking with each other to Stella's car.

Stella looked around for Brandon but he was no where to be seen. Just then a large trucked hummed its way to them. Brandon leaned out and signaled the guys to get in. Sky jumped in the front seat after giving Bloom his number. Flora thanked Helia for the fun day as he filed into the back seat smiling sweetly. Riven waved by to Musa and she bit her lip smiling. Timmy just walked quickly away trying to get out of an awkward goodbye. Brandon pulled his truck up to Stella, "It was nice meeting you Stella," He said sweetly. She smiled happily and leaned up to kiss his cheek, "Thanks for being the perfect tour guide." She laughed and the girls got into her car. Brandon winked at her before driving off.

Stella wasn't paying attention as she drove, scaring the girls. "St-Stella! Eyes on the road!" Bloom called. "Oh yeah!" Stella said swerving quickly.

The girls got back to their apartment and started talking about their new 'friends'.

That night, the phone rang causing Bloom to rush to the phone, "Hi Sky!" She said happily. "Sure, I would love to!" She said smiling. "Okay, good night," She said before hanging up and screaming. "SKY INVITED ME TO A MOVIE SATURDAY NIGHT!" She said jumping up and down. The girls joined her laughing.


	2. He knows

The next day, Stella was the most eager. She put on a green tank top and a pair of denim shorts. Flora was wearing a white t-shirt and a thigh length pink skirt. Musa wore her favorite red one sleeve tank top and baggy shorts. Bloom wore a light blue tank top and a yellow mini. Tecna had on a purple shirt with green capris. The girls walked into the school with high hopes.

Riven was the first to approach the girls, obviously asking for Musa. She walked off to her first period with him. Helia walked up to Flora and sighed, "Hello Flora, how are you?" He said smiling. "Very good, now" She said flirtatiously. Sky walked up to Bloom and gave her a hug. Timmy smiled at Tecna and parted to his next class without saying anything. Brandon came up behind Stella, "Boo!" He yelled making her jump, "AH! Oh, Brandon, that was mean!" She said laughing. He said, "I'm sorry, just so tempting." He laughed. "Hey so I was wondering, if you would maybe want to catch a movie sometime." He asked nervously. Stella smiled happily, "I would love to," He smiled back, "Great, how's this Friday night at 7?" He asked with a grin. "Great," She answered.

Days passed as the girls got used to their new school. It was Friday when the girls were all talking at the table, just them.

"Finally some girl time," Flora sighed.

"I miss using my powers." Bloom said laying her head down on the table.

"I do too," Tecna added.

"We all do, but we need to get used to it." Musa said sadly.

"I say, when we get home, we use our powers to do everything we can." Stella said.

"That's a good idea Stel; we need to get it out of our system." Bloom said looking up. "But you guys need to help me get ready for my date tonight." Stella remembered. The girls looked at her, "No duh girl!" Musa said smiling. Stella got up to throw he trash away when she turned around and bumped into Brandon, "Hey Stella," Brandon said smiling brightly. "Hey Brandon," Stella said with a grin. "Ready for tonight?" He asked curiously. "You bet," She answered happily. Over the past couple of days, they had grown very close. He smiled and said goodbye, rejoining his friends.

When the final bell rang, the girls left without saying bye to the boys because they were itching to use their powers. Flora grew her plants out the windows and smiled, talking to them with responses. Musa cranked up the radio louder than normally possible. Tecna was using the realm wide web for the first time in weeks. Bloom was with Stella using their magic to battle each other for fun with no aggression. The girls were exhausted by 5:30, leaving Stella plenty of time to refresh and get ready.

She walked out of her room, wearing a short sleeved yellow t-shirt with white shorts and a white jacket. She finished her hair at 6:30 with a knock on the door. She ran to the door and opened it up. Brandon stood their in her doorway wearing a black sports jacket and dark blue jeans. He looked amazing and Stella felt her stomach flip. "Wow, you look beautiful," Brandon said looking at Stella. Stella smiled and asked him to come in. The girls were almost asleep, exhausted from venting all day.

Stella grabbed her bag and walked with Brandon out the door.

They were walking down a dark street lighted by only a couple of street lights. "Don't worry; if something jumps out at you, I'll kick its ass." Brandon said laughing. Stella giggled. It was a normal cold night in Gardenia, California. Stella was walking around in shorts and a t-shirt topped with a jacket to look half normal. She was linked to his arm closely, acting cold.

She heard a gargling noise behind her and stopped, pulling him back. "Did you hear that?" She asked Brandon scared. "No, why?" Brandon asked confused. Stella unlinked her arm and walked down the alley they were passing. "Stella," Brandon warned. Stella saw a portal forming. "Run! I'll run the other way!" She called to Brandon pretending to run when she stopped in her tracks, transforming.

Brandon didn't leave her like he asked. He heard her scream Enchantix looked back. He saw her spin around in the air while a tiara appeared and two long ponytails grew from her head. She did something that made it seem like she waved her hands over her arms making long gloves appear, then her top turned into a short orange triangular bikini top-like shirt and a star pendent appeared on her collar bone. She flew upward and a pink and orange skirt grew, then she flexed her legs and sandals coiled around them. Then, shockingly, large butterfly-like wings grew from her back.

Brandon never saw anything like it, she threw fire ball like things at a goblin like animal coming out of a purple cloud. It howled and exploded. Then, a giant blue ogre appeared. He looked angry and trudged over to Stella, who tried to fly upward but was struck with a club like wooden bat. He grabbed Stella with one hand and grunted. "STELLA!" Brandon called, afraid for her life. Brandon ran at the ogre and rammed him to the wall, freeing Stella. Stella twirled upward and threw a large ball of fire at the ogre pinned down by Brandon. The ogre disappeared and Stella fell to the ground while two white rings returned her to her normal form. She was rubbing her head observing her damage when she saw Brandon the floor with his eyes wide and mouth hanging wide open. She stood up and ran to Brandon; she tackled him and cupped her hand over her mouth.

"No one knows about this," She whispered into his ear.

Brandon stood up shaking, "What just happened?"

"I'll tell you over diner?" She said as a question.

He walked her to a nice small diner and they just bought Sprites.

"You gotta give me some answers Stella," Brandon asked as she sipped quietly.

"You promise that you will believe me, won't laugh, and won't tell another soul?" She asked.

"I promise you," He said nodding his head.

"Okay," She started.

"I'm a fairy. There are many other realms in the world and I come from one called Solaria. I am the princess. Princess Stella. I was sent to a school in the Magix realm called Alfea. Me and my friends were sent here to see what it would be like if we never had our powers to get a full understanding. But of course they would never take out powers incase something like this happens. Across the forest was a school called Red Fountain for heroics and bravery for the boys." She said smiling.

"And near that was a place called Cloud Tower for witches. They're cruel and often try to mess with us fairies. Alfea is a school for fairies and I went there. We were taught how to use our powers for good and to keep the witches in line. We would often go on missions with the Red Fountain boys. It was really fun. Now my powers. I'm the fairy of the sun and the moon, meaning that it my energy source. My dad is King of Solaria and I get the sun power from him. My parents are divorced and my mom gave me the moon power." Stella paused at the painful memory.

"There are 3 stages to being a fairy. Winx, Enchantix, and Believix. Winx is when you first get your powers and you get a simple sparkly outfit. Enchantix is what I have now; I earned it by saving my dad. It's more of an elegant design with faster wings and more powerful powers. Believix is when you get people to believe in magic, more of a modern design and better wings. As more people believe in magic, the more powerful you get. Any questions?" Stella said casually.

Brandon simply stared at her with his mouth open. "WH-What?" He asked shocked.

Stella sighed. "Look, I'm telling the truth. If you don't believe me then leave me alone." She was getting up when Brandon grabbed her arm. "No, I believe you. It's just shocking."

"Want to go for a walk?" He asked. "Sure," Stella said. He through the waiter a twenty dollar bill for 2 sprites and walked out the door with Stella.

"And is the whole sun thing the reason you don't get cold?" He asked. "Yes," She said quietly. "And what was the whole deal with the goblin and ogre?" He asked confused. "Sometimes, a portal opens from cloud tower and the witches like to torment us fairies, sending naturally mean animals. Last time, they sent a Minotaur; now don't get those things angry." She said smiling.

He stopped at a bench and sat down, patting the seat next to him. She sat down next to him and shivered. "Wait, what?" He asked seeing her shiver. "Any sun light to get my power from?" She asked sarcastically? "Oh, here," He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. She blushed and huddled into his chest. "Dang it's cold in Gardenia," Stella mumbled. Brandon laughed and sighed. "Wanna go see that movie," Brandon asked.

Stella sat up and handed him his jacket. "Okay, on sec," She said before walking into the same alley he saved her in. He saw a bright light appear as she ran back to his side. "Warmth boost," She said running into the side of his arm that wrapped around her.

Brandon and Stella walked into the movie theatre laughing about some past experience at Alfea. They were hushed by a lady in the front seat and told them to shut up; so Stella burn her eyebrows off, causing her to run out of the theatre screaming. Stella and Brandon started laughing again and watched the movie together.

When the movie ended, she was leaning on his should as he played with her long blonde hair. She sat up straight and stood up quickly, catching their mushy moment. Brandon walked with her hand in hand out of the theatre. "I better get you home," He sighed sadly looking at his watch, 11:46. He walked her up to her apartment and she sighed. She gave him a tight hug and thanked him for the wonderful night. When she pulled out of the hug, he kissed her and she responded. She loved the feeling of his soft lips against hers. When they stopped, they were both smiling. "Good night," He said sweetly. "Night," She called.

When she shut the door, 4 pair of eyes pierced her. Bloom ran up to her screaming, "How was it?!" Stella laid on the couch head first. "Promise you guys won't get mad," She asked. "No, not at all darling," Flora said sitting next to her stroking her hair.

Stella huffed, "A portal from Cloud Tower opened up while we were walking down the street. I told him to run while I would go the other way. He didn't run and saw the whole thing, my transformation and my powers. He saved me when this ogre grabbed me and I blasted him back to Cloud Tower. I had to explain everything to him. He promised me that he wouldn't tell a soul and I trust him." Stella paused. "He took me to a movie and we kissed, Good night," Stella said getting up and rushing to her room.

"Not so fast," Bloom said, using her powers to throw her back onto the couch.

The girls lectured to Stella about how dangerous it was, not only to her, but to Brandon that he knows. Stella took the discipline but the girls still wanted to know everything about their date. She told them about how he gave her his jacket when she shivered. They awed. How he played with her hair as she leaned into him. The awed louder. She told them about how he kissed her with passion, they went nuts.

Stella went to bed that night with nothing on her mind but that boy.


	3. Romeo and Juliet

The weekend was filled with love. Flora and Helia went on a walk around the park, Bloom and Sky went to that movie, and Riven and Musa walked around the mall together. Timmy and Tecna had a study date and are pretty adorable together. Stella would receive text from Brandon occasionally asking her to hang out which she accepted happily.

When Monday came, Stella met Brandon in the parking lot and walked hand in hand with him to her first period. Just when she would lean in to kiss him, her teacher would walk in and yell at them. When the teacher would turn around to open the door, Stella would kiss him cheek quickly and he would go on his way.

Stella would sit in class and just daydream. She didn't expect to meet Brandon when she came to Earth. She expected to blend in quietly and not make a mark. Her friends and her would sit quietly in there apartments eating takeout every night. But no, they all found Romeo's. They would busily vent their magical powers to get it out of their systems and go out with the guys every other night. They would be popular and had many other friends. This wasn't part of the plan.

Stella looked up to see every eye on her. "Well, Ms. Stella. What is it?" Mrs. Demit asked her angrily. "Yes?" Stella guessed. "Correct," She snapped back. Stella sighed; it wasn't easy to be Stella. When the bell rang she walked quickly to her next class. Brandon waited patiently and when he saw her walk in, his heart fluttered. "Hey Stel," He said waving. "Hi Brandon," She said smiling. Just his presence made her giddy.

Stella glanced out the open door to see Helia lean down and kiss Flora in the hallway. Stella smiled when Flora turned around, bright red.

When the lunch bell rang, Brandon and Stella walked together. Bloom was talking to Sky, Musa had her headsets in and Riven was trying to get her to talk. Helia and Flora walked to the table, holding each other closely. "Do you want to go out for lunch instead of cafeteria food?" Brandon asked Stella. "We can do that?" Stella asked confused. Brandon laughed, "Yeah just gotta be back by the final bell." He said helping Stella up.

Brandon helped Stella into his truck and quickly drove to a Fridays. Brandon and Stella shared a basket of chicken fingers, talking about football, fairies, classes, fairies, the weather, and fairies. He paid the bill with an argument with Stella as she insisted on paying this time.

Brandon didn't ask anymore questions about fairies because he felt like her knew it all. He quickly drove back with Stella and ran through Ms. Simon's door, hands held, as the bell rang. They smiled as they squeezed into their desks with people staring.

"Well you love birds, since you were almost late, I hope you don't mind acting out a Romeo and Juliet scene." Ms. Simon's said laughing, handing them scripts.

Stella and Brandon walked to the front of the class, bummed. "It is the east, and Juliet is the sun," Brandon said smirking at Stella. Stella laughed, she was the fairy of the sun, and how'd they know? "Yes, I am Romeo!" She said laughing off script. The whole class started laughing as Ms. Simon's sent them back to their seats.

Brandon waved to Stella as she walked to gym. She sat out, complaining that her stomach was hurting. It was really hurting, every time she thought about Brandon, she got butterflies.

She walked to Social Studies with Bloom, Flora, and Musa, hearing Bloom go on about how amazing Sky is. They sat through a lecture about how Pangaea came to be. Stella walked to home ec with Tecna and Musa. They cooked a strawberry cake and Musa accidentally made hers explode.

Stella said bye to the girls and walked to math. She saw Brandon walking to class so they walked to class together. When he opened the door she saw every eye in the room look at him and Stella. She pulled them to back of the room to their seats. The room was quiet when Stella caught a conversation. "Just think, I was going to ask her out, and now she walks in with Brandon! He is a player; she can do so much better." A boy said quietly. Stella smirked. The bell rang and Stella was out the door, with Brandon trailing closely behind.

"What's wrong?" Brandon asked, confused about her behavior. "Nothing," She turned around. "It's just that I heard some boys calling you a player; how many girls have you dated, and I know when your lying so don't try." She said strictly. "Four," He answered honestly. "I dated 3 girls in 9th grade and only you this year." He said with a smirk. She apologized for her accusations and hugged him tightly.

They walked into drama holding hands closely and sat on the chairs that were set up in a circle. Mr. Hankinson told the class to talk with accents for the rest of the class and just socialize. Stella talked with her friend Kendra for half of the class with a southern accent. Brandon spun her into his arms. "I'd like me a southern girl," He said slyly. "Ya'll got one," Stella said winking at him. The bell rang and Stella and Brandon walked to her car, she hugged him and told him to text her later.

That night, she and the girls were lying on the two couches watching old reruns eating Chinese takeout. Tecna examined her chopsticks. "Such an odd design," Tecna stated. The girls laughed, "So, did you guys tell the guys about our powers yet?" Stella asked. The girls shook their heads, "I'm going to wait till I need to," Flora said quietly. "Brandon and I don't even talk about it much. He took it very well I think." Stella said proudly.

Just then, her phone rang. "Hi Brandon….what....are you okay…..no, I won't get the guys, I'm coming…..I don't care about how dangerous it is….I'll be there in two seconds." She hung up. "What's wrong?" Bloom asked. "Brandon was on the other side of town at football practice. He was waiting for a bus when a gang approached him. He couldn't fight them all off so he ran and tried calling the guys, they didn't pick up so he called me. He told me to call the guys to come get him, but I'm not letting them touch him." Stella said running out the door.

Within 2 minutes, Stella was hovering over Brandon. She flew down and hugged him tightly. "Brandon, are you okay?" She said; he was shaking. "Stella, get out of here, now, please. There coming and I couldn't live with myself if they hurt you." He choked out. "No, I don't care." She said returning to her normal outfit, kissing his lips. He kissed back quickly and then told her to leave once again as he heard the gang approaching.

When they came around the corner, they started laughing, "Oh, he's got a girl with him now. Hey pretty lady," The apparent gang leader called. "Go Stella! NOW, I can handle this." Brandon begged her. Stella didn't leave his side; she made a large shield around them with her moon power after she transformed quickly. The gang stopped in their tracks, staring at her. "How'd she do that?" One of them called. Stella generated all of the power she could and blasted it at them, knocking them all out. Stella looked down at Brandon, she was glowing. She used her sunlight to look at him. He was shocked and looked torn up.

"Stella," He said hugging her. "Brandon," She echoed crying in his arms. "Why are you crying?" He asked confused. "What would've happened if you never called, I would've lost you, and I would never be the same." She said into his chest. He hugged her tighter, "If they so much as laid a hand on you, I would've killed them. No one touches my girl," Brandon said with a calm voice. Stella sighed and kissed his lips quickly. "Thank you, for saving your boyfriend's ass." Brandon said laughing.

Stella called the guys to come pick them up, while they waited they made up an alibi. He called Stella and she rushed down there where he kick their butts and got the girl. Stella looked around the corner and smiled, "They're here," She said turning back to him. Helia's green van mumbled to a stop. Brandon help the door open for Stella and explained what happened or what they wanted to happen. Stella cuddled into Brandon's arms and fell asleep.

When she woke up, she found herself in Brandon's moving arms, walking into her room. He laid her on her bed and kissed her forehead. She smiled and grabbed his face and kissed him shortly but passionate. "Thank you, princess." He said happily walking out of the room.


	4. Checking in

Hey, I'm really disappointed. No reviews, WTF. Please give me your opinion if you read this story.

Stella woke up, with her hair in every direction. She walked to the bathroom that was occupied by Musa but Stella didn't care, she walked in anyway. Musa was brushing her teeth when Stella turned on her straightener. She spit quickly and said, "Well, well, look what the cat drug in," She laughed at Stella, "Shut up Musa," Stella said walking out of the bathroom.

Flora was watering her plants when she walked up to Stella, "Good morning Princess. Where's your Prince?" She asked giggling. "I don't know," Stella mumbled. She didn't get to bed until 2 am after saving her boyfriend's butt.

He wasn't her boyfriend, just a date buddy currently. She slipped a short green dress with pink stripes and a star belt. (Season 2&3) She finished her hair and got in her car and drove the girls off.

Flora almost jumped out of the car when she saw Helia, she ran into his arms and he gave her a tight squeezed. Riven slung his arms around Musa and they walked away quickly. Bloom ran to Sky and kissed his cheek, walking to the building. Tecna walked up to Timmy and greeted him as blushed and stuttered out a hello. Brandon came up to Stella and held her hands as he stared down at her. He kissed her lips and thanked her again for coming to his rescue. She smiled and said that I was nothing, kissing him one last time before she walked to class.

Mrs. Demit was talking about fine tip pencils in art, when Stella asked to use that bathroom. Stella loved having the excuse to walk the halls free. She was getting a sip of water when Brandon walked up behind her and scooped her up in his arms. "Brandon!" She screamed in a hushed tone.

He put her down and laughed. "So listen, I was up all night thinking, do you maybe want to make it official?" He asked slyly. "What official?" She asked pretending to be clueless. "Well, you and me." Brandon said smiling. Stella leaned up and kissed his lips with passion, "Mmhhmm." She said still kissing him. She stopped abruptly and walked away and turned back around, "Hi Mr. Hankinson." Stella said casually as if nothing happened. "Hello Ms. Stella," He said walking past her quickly. Stella walked around the corner then back to Brandon, kissing his cheek then running back to her class. She opened the door and the whole class knew what happened just by the redness in her face.

When the bell rang Stella was the first out of the door just to see Brandon standing next to the door. "Oh, hi Brandon." She said smiling brightly. "Stella," He said happily, grabbing her hand. They walked to their science class still holding hands, with plentiful stares. Their second period class was a study period and Stella and Brandon quizzed each other. Stella blushed after getting most of them wrong. Brandon leaned in, "Don't worry, I can tutor you," He said sarcastically. Stella leaned in more, "Teacher with benefits," She said seductively and leaned further in to kiss him when Mr. Dorminchester called on them to explain photosynthesis in plants. Brandon answered quickly and went back to Stella, leaning in when the bell rang. "Ugh," Stella said pissed. They walked to cafeteria talking about how he could help with her science issue, "As long as you don't blow up the science lab," He said laughing, remembering what she did.

Stella jumped up into his truck and they quickly drove to a Red Brick Pizza Place. Stella quickly ate a piece of piping hot pizza and Brandon did the same. They drove back as quickly as they could and ran through Ms. Simon's doors without being late.

At the end of the day, Stella and Brandon were walking to their cars. Brandon leaned down and kissed Stella quickly and hugged her. He walked away, jumping into his truck. Stella was in her car early, looking in the mirror to her friends slobbering over each other.

Stella laughed and honked the horn hurrying them.

Once in the car Stella sighed heavily. "What's up Stel?" Musa asked. Stella smiled, "We're official." She said happily. The girls giggled and talked about their boyfriends for hours.

The week went smoothly with 3 dates planned with the girls and their boyfriends. It was Thursday night when Bloom's phone rang. "Hello?" Bloom asked hoping it was Sky, "Hello Bloom," Ms. Faragonda said on the other line. "What's up Ms. F?" Bloom said putting it on speaker. "We decided to take you girls back for a week, wonderful, right?" Ms. Faragonda said cheerfully. "Pack your bags and be back by tonight." Stella gasped. "NO! I can't! I have a date with Brandon tomorrow and I don't want to leave him even for a week!" Stella pleaded. "A boy? Stella, that wasn't part of the experience." Ms. Faragonda said strictly. "Well it should be; love is different on Earth." Stella said going off into thought. "Stella, be honest, did you tell the boy?" Ms. Faragonda asked. "No," Stella lied. "Stella I know that you just lied." Ms. Faragonda said happily, "Well then why are you happy?" Tecna butted in.

"The more people believe in fairies, the more chance you girls get your Believix! But please, we don't want you girls to get your Believix yet. Too much in a year. Hold off for a while the rest of you." Ms. Faragonda commanded. "Got it," Flora said. "And as for you Stella, be careful. You girls don't have to leave, but you may come as wanted." Ms. Faragonda summed up. Stella sighed, "Yes!" She exclaimed. "Goodbye girls," Ms. Faragonda said hanging up.

Stella ran to her room and called Brandon, "Hello?" She loved the sound of his voice, "Hey," She sighed. "Stella, hey what's up?" He said cheerfully. "Umm, are you alone?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm in my room doing homework, why? Oh, fairy stuff, right?" He said assumingly. "Yeah, my head mistress invited us back for the week and I don't know what to do. I don't want to go and break out date but I kind of want to see the school grounds again." She said shyly. "Stella, go, its fine. We can plan it again sometime." He said a lower tone. "Okay, but only for a day or two." Stella said, happy he understood. "Well I have to pack," She said sadly. "Alright, have fun and call me, okay?" He asked with a laugh. "I will. Bye," She said with a sigh. "Bye Princess," He said before she hung up.

Stella and the girls ran through the doors of Alfea into their dorm. "So good to be back," Flora said spinning around. "To Red Fountain!" Musa exclaimed jumping on her bed, the girls laughed and thought that it would be fine.

The girls were at Red Fountain's main deck when 5 boys, a long haired brunette, a short haired blonde, a spiky red head, a buzz cut blonde, and one with dark hair to his shoulders, all incredibly hot, walked to them. "Girls! What's up," One called. The girls hugged them and let go, "We were missing our best friends." Bloom said happily. "I missed you Stella," One with short blonde hair said. "I missed you too Travis!" Stella said with a laugh.

Travis was Stella's best guy friend. He had short blonde hair that was usually smoothed to one side. He was extremely handsome and a great archer. He had always been in love with Stella but never told her. He was planning to tell her how he really felt today.

Musa's phone buzzed and she smiled as she answered it. "Hey Riven," Musa said walking away blushing.

Jeff, the long haired brunette, looked confused. "Riven?"

Tecna laughed, "Her knight in shining armor,"

The spiky read head, Josh, stepped forward, "And you Flora?"

"I have Helia," She said blushing.

Taylor, the buzz cut, frowned. "Tecna?"

Tecna smiled wide, "Timmy," She said with bright eyes.

"As long as Bloom doesn't have anyone," The shoulder length dark hair boy said.

"Actually I met someone named Sky, and we're pretty close." Bloom said with a wide grin.

"Stella," Travis said leading on.

"New boyfriend, Brandon," She said with a large smile.

The boys were shocked. Two weeks and they were already taken up. The guys were secretly in love with the girls, just no courage to say it. Stella was smiling at the sight of her phone go off. "Brandon, hey, I was just thinking of you." She said walking away. Travis drove up next to him with his levabike. "Wanna go for a ride?" He asked. "Hey babe, I gotta go. Bye!" She said jumping on.

The girls got to use their powers without being detected as non normal. The next day the girls went shopping to replenish their wardrobe. Travis was with Stella every moment he could. The guys would follow them into Magix and try to get them back. The girls decided to go back to Earth for the new week and the guys protested but the girls wanted to see their boys. The guys said their goodbyes with heavy hearts.

When the girls got back, they were whooped. They slept their whole Sunday and woke up early Monday morning. The girls took their time, trying to look their best to surprise their boyfriends. Tecna, Bloom, and Musa got their driver license on Sunday afternoon so Stella could take a brake. When the girls got out of the car, the guys weren't waiting for them. The girls were all very confused. Stella didn't see Brandon's truck and started looking around. She walked to her first period alone and scared that something happened in their absence.

Stella sat in her 2nd period early watching Brandon walk in and slamming his books on his desk. "Brandon," Stella said. "Stella, Hey, I didn't see you there." He said leaning down and kissing her lips for a long moment. "What's wrong?" She asked. "This weird guy shot this weird laser gun at my truck so I was late to school and got detention. How freakin great." He said angrily. "Oh my god. That jerk, ugh." Stella said hugging him tightly.

They sat at lunch together and just smiled at each other quietly. They were sitting in class together and Ms. Simon's was just lecturing the class. Stella kissed Brandon goodbye when she walked to her next classes, taking her time. She was so happy when her teacher gave her detention. She didn't tell Brandon though. At the end of the day, she pretended to get into the car, sneaking away back to detention. She walked in to see Brandon sitting with his feet up turned around listening to his iPod. Stella came up behind him and yelled, "BOO!" He fell out of his chair and he yelled. "Stella!" She leaned down and kissed his lips.

"What was that for?" He exclaimed. "You always do it to me," She said kissing him again. "Now what did you do to get in here?" He asked with confusion. "I took my time to class. I wanted to get our date time made up." Stella said smiling.

Brandon and Stella's detention ends at 5:00 and it was only 2:48. They spent a long time just talking with the detention monitor asleep. It was 4:16 when the teacher woke up. Stella and Brandon stopped talking quickly and put their heads down, acting like nothing happened. "Oh, you guys should go home now, you were good the whole time." The teacher said sleepily. "Okay, they said at the same time running out of the room hand in hand.

They ran to his truck in the pouring rain. She sat on his lap, with the rain patting on the windows. She kissed him with all of the passion she could in a short period and they began to talk.


	5. Laser Thingy

**Hey, thanks for finally reviewing people3**

**And if I could ask a favor, what is the name of the episode where Stella and Brandon are talking, they are sitting up against Alfea and Stella is in her Winx?**

**Ok, so we are at the part where Stella and Brandon are talking in his truck. **

"That was the only fun I've ever had in detention," He said with a laugh over his words.

"Most definitely." Stella said over her breath.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Perfect day, perfect girl," He said with a smirk.

"Aww thanks" Stella said kissing his lips.

The rain was pouring too hard for them to see a thing so they stayed in his truck. They talked, did their homework, and quizzed each other for hours. The rain had started to lighten up so Brandon started his truck back up.

"So tell me about this jerk that 'zapped' your tires." Stella asked with a tired tone.

"Well he had short messy blonde hair and when me and the guys were passing his, 4 other guys jumped out and zapped my tired with a weird laser thingy." He said annoying by the memory.

"Laser thingy? W-wait, was it blue?" Stella asked.

"Uh yeah, why?" Brandon said.

"Was there a buzz cut blonde, spiky red head, a brunette one with a pony tail, and one with his dark hair to his shoulders?" Stella prodded.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" Brandon asked amazed.

Stella sat back, "Red Fountain boys," Stella remembered.

"The ones across the forest from your old school? No way," Brandon said. Stella couldn't believe it. Travis had used a laser gun to blow out Brandon's tires to get him detention and keep us from seeing each other. Well, it wasn't going to work. "Yeah, and their in SO much trouble with me and the girls. You see, the one who shot a 'laser gun' at your truck was my guy best friend Travis. He's always been in love with me but I never told him I knew.

"I never went out with him because I didn't think it would work out. And now, I have you." She said holding his arm. He smiled and pulled up to a red light. There was no one on the road. "So this boy, Travis," Brandon said with some disgust, "Knows that me and you…" Stella nodded her head. "You called me when I was there and when I picked up, I saw him get very angry so he took me off on his levabike to the forest. We didn't do anything but I knew he wanted to." Stella said holding herself shivering. "My jacket's in the back," Brandon said leaning backwards and grabbing his jacket and draping it over her and kissing her forehead.

"As long as he doesn't hurt you, I'm okay," Brandon said with a safe smile. They had only been dating for almost 3 weeks and they were already so comfortable together. "Brandon, I-I…" He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you, Stella," Brandon said into her lips. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. "I love you too," She said once they came up for breath. Then a honking came from behind them. The only car on the road and it was behind them. Brandon drove the car past a couple of green lights then came to another red light. "It feels good to finally tell you," He said smiling.

Stella smiled and looked out the window into the dreary town of Gardenia. She noticed some moment from outside of the truck. She peered through the fog outside to see 5 boys walking past the truck. She jumped out of the car with Brandon confused. "Stella?" He said jumping out too. She was wearing his heavy football jack huddling into his chest. "Travis," She called, he turned around.

Travis walked over to her and Brandon with his friends. "What are you doing here?" Stella demanded.

"Just passing through," He said slyly.

"Well then answer this, why are you harassing us?" Stella said with a pissed expression. "What?" Travis asked. "Don't play dumb!" Stella said with a forced tone.

"Well you were mine first; I don't see why 'Brandon' can just swoop in and take you from me." Travis said with a winy tone.

Stella felt Brandon's expression change, "Because she's my girlfriend is a good reason," He said holding her tighter.

"So, this 'Human' knows about this whole thing, why do you like him?" He said.

"I'm in love with Brandon so please, just leave." Stella blurted out.

"And the other boys?" Jeff asked staring at Stella with jet black eyes.

"Taken, and I think they love it too," Stella said turning around and walking to the truck.

Brandon wrapped his arm around Stella's side and walked her to the truck, and glared back at Travis standing in the rain. He kissed Stella's head and she wrapped her arm around him too.

"What's that guy's problem?" Brandon said starting his truck back up. Stella looked out the window and sighed. The guys were gone but she didn't feel better. "I don't know, but he was my best friend. Jealousy gets the best of people." Stella said leaning on the car door.

Brandon drove up to Stella's apartment complex and turned the car off. It was 5:28 and she was tired. He got out and ran to her door, opened it up and carried her to her apartment. He knocked on the door and Bloom opened it. "Stella, oh wow," She said with a laugh. "Just a little tired, long day." Stella said yawning.

Brandon placed Stella on her feet and she adjusted her dress. "We ran into the boys from Red Fountain. They blew Brandon's tires out this morning so he got in trouble for being late so I joined him and we saw them driving home." Stella said in all one breath. "Oh my gosh," Flora said stepping into view.

"Well, I have to go Stella." Brandon said putting his hands in his pockets. "Oh, here's your jacket." Stella said squirming out of it. "No, keep it." He said with a smile. Stella shot the girls a glance to leave. They walked back in and shut the door. Stella leaned up and Brandon leaned down, kissing each other for a long moment. "Thanks," She said into his ear. "No problem, I love you." He said hugging her. "I love you too," She kissed his cheek and walked inside, waving to him before going to bed. He smiled and walked back to his truck.

Stella shut the door and tip toed inside. "Stella, don't play coy. We heard everything," Tecna said leaning against the wall. Stella blushed. "Aww, it's so sweet," Flora said from the couch. "Love, it's so complex." Musa said from the kitchen. "Do you really love him?" Bloom asked. "Yeah, I really do," Stella said with a giddy smile.

Stella's phone rang and it was Brandon. "Hello?" She asked confused. "Stella, I'm so sorry, I couldn't help it. Please forgive me." He said quickly. "What?" Stella said trying to take it all in. "That guy Travis tried to jump me and I knocked him out, God, I'm so sorry." He pleaded. "Where are you?" Stella asked curiously. "Outside of your apartment complex." Brandon said shamefully. "Be right there." Stella said hanging up and throwing his jacket back on, running down the stairs.

Stella reached Brandon and rain into his arms. "Don't feel bad, please don't." She said over his shoulder. She looked down and saw Travis, knocked out cold on the floor. "Wow, nice shot." She said, knowing that he had gotten him right in the face. "I feel so bad Stel." He said with a sad face. "What happened?" Stella asked confused.

"Well, I was walking to my truck when Travis tried to tackle me when I turned and decked him in the face, I'm so sorry." Brandon said with a stumbling voice. Stella took his face in her hands. "Don't, I'm kind of proud." Stella said with a smile. He leaned down and kissed her lips quickly. "I have to go," He said, again. "I know, bye." She said turning around walking into the building.

She explained the whole story to the girls and they were pissed at what the boys had done to their boys. They were more than pissed, the purposely tried to hurt their boyfriends. They went to bed that night with anger. When they woke up, it never subsided.

Musa drove to school that day, she blasted the radio painfully. Flora was out first, into Helia's arms, "Helia," She said into his chest. "Flora," He said into her hair. Sky scooped Bloom up into his arms and kissed her lips and set her down. Riven hugged Musa as she kissed his lips quickly. Timmy finally got bold and hugged Tecna. She kissed his cheek and he blushed. Stella walked up to Brandon as he picked your up and kissed her lips.

Stella walked to art class and drew a huge multicolored splatter paint heart, thinking of how complex love was. She smiled when the bell rang and walked quickly to her next class. Stella and Brandon were talking when Mr. Dorminchester walked in clapping for attention. "Students, we have a next student. He is from New York, please welcome Travis." Travis stood in front of the class, "Travis," Stella whispered to Brandon. "Why don't you take a seat next to Stella," Mr. Dorminchester offered. Stella started coughing hysterically. "No, no, I think I'm getting sick so you might want to 86 that." Stella said shocked. "Then sit right here," Mr. Dorminchester pointed to a seat up in the front right corner.

Brandon stared him down and won. The phone is Mr. Dorminchester's office ran. He excused himself and ran to his phone. The class started talking and Stella and Brandon started kissing. "PDA," Travis said standing next to them. "Get out of here Travis," Brandon snapped. "I don't think so," Travis hissed, him and Brandon were standing up face to face, looking like they were going to fight. "I can whoop your ass again if you want," Brandon said smirking, Stella laughed. "Brandon, babe, sit down. It's not worth it." She pulled him down and sat on his lap. She ordered Travis to leave them alone and he obeyed. "I hate that guy," Brandon hissed. Stella sighed and they began to kiss again.

"Brandon, Stella," Mr. Dorminchester said without looking up. Stella blushed and hopped out of Brandon's lap and into her seat.

Stella ran to the table and screamed, "RF boys, one' o'clock!"

"WHAT?" The girls said turning around.

The boys were walking to them smoothly while the girl's boyfriends made a barrier. Sky hovered over Bloom closely and Riven wrapped his arms around Musa's neck. Timmy sat with Tecna, brave enough to put his arm around her. Helia held Flora's hands and stood over her. Stella sat in between Brandon's leg and his arms around her stomach.

Travis, Jeff, Derek, Taylor, and Josh walked up to the table. "Hey girls," They all said except Travis. "Hey Bloom, is this the, uh, guy your with?" Derek asked with sarcasm. "Yes, and he's the best." She leaned up and kissed his lips. "Flora?" Josh asked, "This is Helia," She said hugging Helia's waist. "Hey Musa, who's this dude?" Jeff said examining Riven, "Riven," She said dreamily. "Hiya Tecna! Is this…what's his face?" Taylor said with a bored look, "Timmy," She said leaning into Timmy's chest.

The guys folded their arms and walked away. "Defeat!" Stella laughed. The couples laughed and then went back to their conversations. "Thanks for being here," Stella said nuzzling into Brandon's arms. He kissed her head and helped her up.

When the walked into Ms. Simon's class, Travis was already in a seat. "Dammit! This was out make out period too," Brandon said into Stella ear, with a pissed tone. "Give me your schedule," Stella said to Travis. He handed her a light piece of pink paper and she laughed, and walked away. "At least we don't have him in math or drama," Stella whispered into his ear. He laughed loudly as the teacher walked in.

At the end of the day, Brandon and Stella were talking while walking to the car. "Can I get a ride home? All Bloom been talking about is her precious Sky it's and annoying," She said looking up into his eyes. "Any time," He said smiling. "Plus, if the guys bother you, I'll get them." Stella whispered to him quietly. Stella jumped into the truck onto Brandon's lap as Timmy drove. Once Timmy dropped everyone off except Brandon and Stella, he drove to his house and jumped out, "Bye Brandon, see you tomorrow." He waved. Brandon jumped over the seat and into the driver's seat. "What, no kiss no I love you?" Stella asked laughing. Brandon drove a few blocks to Stella's apartment, "No, that's for you," He leaned in and kissed her quickly, "I love you," He added with a wink. "Love you too," Stella said getting out of the truck, "And thank you," She said shutting the truck door.

He drove away slowly when Stella found herself alone, staring down the alley at Travis.


	6. Ohh, it's Magix

_**Long Chapter this time people, I'm still getting very little reviews. Com'on, reach in your pockets and give ;)**_

_**And I'm still looking for the name of that episode!**_

"Stella," Travis said stepping forward.

"Get away from me Travis," Stella said stepping away.

"I just want to talk," He said walking at normal speed towards her.

"Brandon," She said turning her head.

"No use, princess," He said holding her hand to her sides.

"LET ME GO!" She yelled, trying to get attention. No use, no one was around.

Travis leaned in and tried to kiss her, she squirmed as much as she could. He kissed her with force and stuffed his tongue in her mouth; she bit down hard when she saw a pair of arms wrap around his arms and throw him off of her. The tall brunette beat the day lights out of the boy. When he looked back up, Stella saw his face. "Brandon," She said through tears reaching out for him. He walked back over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked in a calm tone.

Stella began to sob, she stared at Brandon. "No," She said falling into his chest.

"Stella, I'm sorry I just left you." He said with a stumbling tone.

"It's not your fault," She said thankfully. "Thank you,"

"It was nothing. I love you." He said before kissing her with every ounce of passion in his body.

They were leaning up against a brick wall and slid down sitting together in the alley. He rimmed her lip with his tongue and she opened up more for him. "Mmm, Brandon," She moaned into his mouth. Brandon came up for air and hugged her tightly. "I love you," She said into his muscular chest. They sat in the alley for a half an hour as he cradled her. He lifted her up and walked with her up to her door. She kissed him for a long minute when Flora opened the door, they stopped. "Oh my, I'm sorry." She said blushing.

"It's all good, I have some homework to do, catch you later Stella. I love you." He said hugging her one last time, "I love you too," She said with tears marks still on her face. He walked down the stairs with pride, proud of kicking Travis's ass. Stella walked in and crashed on her couch, telling the girls everything. The girls hugged her when she told them about Travis.

The next morning, the boys weren't at school. Brandon and Stella gladly accepted their make out period back. The girls where back at home when they heard the news about Red Fountain out for spring break and Alfea too. They took this as great news and packed their bags for a weekend in Magix.

"Brandon," Stella said talking on the phone with Brandon. "I'll be going to Magix for spring break," Stella said weakly. "Oh, well that ruins my spring break," Brandon said dully. "But have fun, okay?" He said with a happier tone. "Well that what I want to talk to you about. You see, I was wondering. Wanna come along?" She asked with excitement. "Really?!" He asked astonished. "Yeah, I'll be giving a speech to Alfea about our experience on Earth so far. So can you come?" She asked pleadingly. "One sec," He said placing his phone down. "All good with the folks, they think I'm going to my friends in Florida." He said once he got back laughing. "Great we're leaving tomorrow morning at 8. Meet me in my apartment, okay?" She said happily, "Okay babe, thanks." He said cheerfully. "No problem, love you," She said "I love you too, bye," She hung up and started to pack.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Stella woke up early the next morning and got dressed quickly. It was 7:45 when Brandon got to her room. "Brandon!" She said running into his arms. He had a duffle bag in one hand and back pack on his back. Stella had a shrunken bag, magic, of all of her clothes that she could pack. "Ready girls?" She called to her friends. "Yep!" They all called anxiously. "SO-LARIA!" Stella yelled throwing blue ring in the air that turned into a staff, opening up into a portal. They all stepped through it and landed in a busy street.

All Brandon could do was stare. It was so busy and amazing. She drug him to the hotel where the girls would be staying and rented a levabike. "Try it out; it's like a hovering motorcycle." Stella said as Brandon got on. He got used to it and before they knew it, he could go pro. Stella hopped and he drove her to Alfea with her hammering directions in his head.

When they arrived, people were waiting for them. Brandon helped Stella off and she walked up to Ms. Faragonda giving her a hug. "Ms. Faragonda, what's up?" Stella said cheerfully. "Nothing really, who's this?" Ms. Faragonda directed at the boy who all of the girls on the quad were staring at, drooling over. "This is my boyfriend Brandon." She said holding his hand. "He fought Travis when he tried to 'do stuff'." Stella said proudly huddling into Brandon's chest. "Thank you for keeping her safe, Brandon." Ms. Faragonda said smiling. "Thanks for sending her to Earth," He said smiling down at her.

"Well let's go to the auditorium to hear your speech Stella," Ms. Faragonda said directing the girls to the auditorium.

Stella was up on the stage when the room got silent. Brandon was sitting in the crowd smiling at her with amazed eyes.

"Hey, I'm Stella. Princess of Solaria, Enchantix Fairy of the sun and the moon." Stella said introducing herself. "Wow, my experience on Earth has been amazing so far. I met a lot of great people, and I learned a lot and how not to blow up a science lab." She stated. This got the crowd laughing. "When you girls go to Earth, you will be blown away. The people can be the worst people in the world or the best. You learn a lot about education. I honestly don't know how humans put up with so much girl and boy drama. But what wasn't planned for me was meeting a person that I soon fell in love with. I ended up saving his butt too. Icy, Darcy and Stormy sent an ogre and some goblins after me and he saved me from the ogre's clutch. So watch out for that mostly but he gave Red Fountain boys a run for their money." She said with a laugh. The auditorium's audience laughed and awed. "The next time you guys go to Earth, take it in. It's better than you think." Stella said walking off the stage with a great storm of applauds.

She walked off the stage and Brandon approached her. "Great job babe," He said laughing. Then he picked her up and kissed her softly. The audience cheered then Brandon put her down, not realizing that they still had an audience.

Brandon walked down the streets of Magix with Stella weaving in and out of stores. It started to get dark and Brandon drove her back to the hotel. He kissed her lips and hugged her goodbye. "Where are you going?" She asked confused. "To my room," He said turning around. Stella laughed and pulled him back into her room still laughing. "I trust you." She said snuggling up into him on the bed. He sighed and fell asleep with her curled up into a ball.

She woke up to the sight of Brandon's perfect face, in the same position as last night. She cupped his face and waited for him to wake up.

His eyes fluttered open and he smiled. "Morning," He said with a yawn. His shirt was off, but hers was one. She couldn't help but stare. His perfect body was leaning up against her. She kissed his lips quickly and leaned back. She didn't have enough. She went back to his lips and began to kiss him with all of the passion she could cook up. Just then, a wrap on the door ruined the mood. "Stella, get up. You've been in there this whole morning," Musa said with a tired tone. Stella rolled out from underneath Brandon and looked at the clock. 11:43. She kissed him one last time and got up. She slid out of her silky nightgown and pulled on a yellow tank top and a mini skirt. She forgot that Brandon was still in the room, turning around blushing.

He was up, pulling on his t-shirt. "How'd that come off in the first place?" Stella asked humorously. "It got hot between us so I took it off." He said pulling her closer to his body. She hugged him, feeling his body heat and enjoyed it. "I love that I can trust you when I'm lying, oh so tempting, in bed next to you." She said seductively with a laugh. They walked out of their room and took off. "I need a new bathing suit so we can go to the beach when we go back," She said walking down the street with him. "I'll help you find one." He said smiling. He grabbed her around the waist and walked into a bikini store.

Stella tried on tons and found 4 that she really like, that Brandon agreed to. They walked down the street hand in hand with people staring. Whispering things like, "A human? Why is he here?"; "I don't know but he's cute."; "HE'S with the princess of Solaria?"

Stella ignored them and got back onto the levabike, "I want to show you something," She said as the wind flew hard against their helmets. Stella directed him to Red Fountain and they parked on the main deck. It might have been spring break, but half of the guys were still there. "Saladin?" Stella called when a short long gray haired old man appeared. "Hello Princess Stella. Umm, I'm sorry but do you go here?" Saladin said to Brandon. "No sir, I'm from Earth." Brandon said respectively. Saladin gasped. "Princess Stella, you told him?" "Well yeah, he's my boyfriend." She said leaning into Brandon's hold.

"Oh okay then. May you be so kind as to show me what you can do?" Saladin asked backing up. "May I ask why?" Brandon asked confused. "Just fight," Saladin said calmly, "Luke," He called.

Brandon stepped back as a tall boy with short black hair approached them, "Hello Stella," He said in a deep voice with a weak wave. "Luke," She said with a sweet smile.

Stella picked up a phantom blade and threw it to Brandon. Amazingly, Brandon fought Luke off. Luke was one of the best. "Amazing, just pure jaw dropping." Saladin said walking up to Brandon. "Good fight," Luke said with an extended hand. Brandon shook and said the same. Brandon slung his arm around Stella and kissed her cheek and whispered, "Now that was fun,"

Saladin walked closer the Brandon, "Very good fighter, my boy. You should think about joining us here." Brandon smiled, "I would but I have a perfect life on Earth with Stella and my friends." Stella tensed up. Brandon saw this and said goodbye to Saladin and walked away with Stella, driving her into the forest.

He stopped under a tree and helped her off. "Is something wrong? You seemed uncomfortable over there with Saladin." He asked with great concern. Stella turned to him with glassy eyes, "Do you honestly think that I'm staying on Earth?" "What?" Brandon asked stunned. "Brandon, my life is here is Magix. I just can't abandon it. You know I love you but I'm not sure how this will last." She broke down and sat under the tree. He sat next to her and rubbed her arms, "Then let's make the best of the time we have." He said sadly. He held her tightly and didn't let go for a while. He occasionally kissed her lips with little response from her.

"We have the rest of the school year, don't we?" He asked. "Of course," She said getting up and walking past the levabike, "I'm gonna fly home, give me some time to think. Okay?" She said painfully. He nodded his head and watched her transform and fly off.

Stella flew for more than needed and landed on the quad of Alfea, falling to the ground more than landing. She walked to her old dorm and opened the door into her room. She found it full of mail dropped off from the postal guy. Her phone buzzed and she answered it slowly.

"Hello…" She moaned.

"Stel, where are you?" Bloom asked concerned.

"In my dorm, why?" Stella said plainly.

"Brandon's here and he didn't look okay. He's in the hotel room just lying on the bed silently. Not moving. Kinda creepy." Bloom said weirdly.

"I'll be there soon," Stella said with a huff.

She flew back to her apartment and walked into her room and Brandon was just like Bloom explained. "Brandon," She said walking in slowly. "Stella," He said staring at the ceiling.

She lay on the bed next to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back with unsteady breaths. "Don't leave me, please." She said, muffled in his chest were her tears. "Never," He said quietly. She leaned up and kissed him quickly. "I love you," She said in a small voice. "Pshh, I need you," He topped her words. A cool breeze blew in from the window and Stella stood up and grabbed a big blanket and laid it over her and Brandon as she felt her way back into his warm embrace. They fell asleep gripping each other tightly, scared they might fly away.


	7. The Broken Lamp

Stella and Brandon woke up to their friends staring at them giggling. "Wake up sleepyheads," Flora said laughing. Stella stretched over Brandon's body and smiled, "Morning?" She asked. "Well, we have to go today," Tecna said. Brandon yawned, "And I was just getting used to this," He said smiling, pulling Stella closer. "While you lovebirds pack, we'll be in the lobby." Bloom said smiling walking out the door with the girls.

Stella kissed him quickly and rolled out of bed. The waved her fingers and her bags were packed. She pulled a light t-shirt over her tank top and walked to the bathroom the change her bottoms and brush her teeth. Once she was done, she walked out to see Brandon fully dressed and bags packed. He picked them and held the door for Stella, "Thanks Brandon," She said with a sigh.

When they got to the front desk, "Thank you for stay in Magix, hope to see you soon." The doorman said with a bored look. Brandon smiled, "Hey, I hope you don't mind but we broke a lamp having rough, hot, kinky sex. We fixed it though. Thanks bye." Brandon and Stella were laughing hysterically and ran out of the hotel laughing.

There was no broken lamp or broken hymen for the fact. They walked outside and Stella transported them back. The girls walked to their rooms and began to unpack. Brandon and Stella still had energy so Brandon ran and got him swim trunks as Stella changed into her new bikini. Stella dragged the girls along and Brandon rounded up his friends. Musa Riven Sky and Bloom played beach volleyball. Flora and Helia took a walk down the beach. Tecna and Timmy were under the umbrella hiding from the sun, Tecna trying to kiss him.

Stella and Brandon were in the water splashing each other. Stella got on his back and they swam out into the deep water. Once out there, they were holding each other close.

"So Stella," He said looking at her eyes.

"So Brandon, did you enjoy Magix?" She asked.

"It was great, I was glad I got to spend it with you," He said romantically giving her a quick kiss.

"Me too, I'm surprised you liked Red Fountain." She said wrapping her legs around his waist.

"What's not to like, it's amazing and I kick ass." He said with a laugh.

She leaned in and kissed him for a long moment. "Wanna swim back?" She asked quickly.

"Uh, sure," He said as she wrapped her arms around his next as he kicked his way back to the shore. When they got to walk-able water, he swung her around and into his arms.

She showered off quickly next to him talking. "So, when are you leaving?" He asked weakly. "Summer Break," She said calmly. He winced in hearing this. "Oh god," He said leaning up to the shower post. Stella could only stare, his body was too perfect. His abs stretched across his stomach perfectly and whenever she would hug him, it felt like hugging a wall. His arms were cut perfectly and they were so large. She caught herself staring and stopped. She leaned up against him and traced his abs with her fingers.

"I'm not leaving you for a while. I love you," She said looking up into his eyes. His chocolate eyes always captivated her. She began to feel a tingle run through her body and she shivered. He leaned in and kissed her softly. "Want to go home?" He asked. "Please," She said into his ear. They ran home quickly and she ran into the shower. She wrapped her towel around herself and walked out to her closet and pulled on a tank top and pajama shorts. She turned around to see Brandon, still in his salty shorts waiting for her. She walked up to him and pulled him by the strings of his trunks. "I'm not kissing you till you take a shower." She said with a smirk.

He took a quick shower and walked out in a towel. "Clothes?" He asked stuck in a sticky situation. "Umm, here." She said going through his bag that he forgot to take home. She threw him a pair of boxers. "That's it?" He said with a laugh. He leaned down and kissed her head once he pulled them on. She stepped on her tip toes and kissed his lips quickly. He leaned back down and kissed her with more passion. They got lost in a make out when Stella pulled him on top of her. He wanted it so badly but pulled off. "Stella, I can't get attached like this," He said with a hard voice. "Thanks for ruining out Edward Bella moment," She mumbled getting up.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back on top of him. "I never said I was done," He said kissing her lips with every ounce of passion again. "Mmm, Brandon," "Yah babe," He said into her mouth. "I-I," She began until she felt his hands around her butt. She moaned into his mouth when a knock came on the door. "WHO IS IT???" Stella yelled upset. "Stella," A deep voice called.

Stella froze, her dad. She ran to Brandon's bag and threw his jeans and a shirt as she hopped into a pair of jeans and t-shirt. He was dressed and he turned on the TV quickly. "Who is it?" Stella called. "Your father," He said with a shocked tone. "Come in!" She said laughing staring at Brandon with a worried face. He was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed while she was pretending to do her hair.

He opened the door and stared. "Daddy!" Stella said running into her dad's arms. "How I've missed you, but why are you here?" He frowned, "Just checking in on my daughter. What's going on here?" He said very disappointed. "I'm getting ready to go for a picnic with Brandon. Daddy, this is Brandon." Stella said quickly. Brandon stood up and shook King Radius's hand. "Nice to meet you sir." Brandon said charmingly.

"Hmm, you too," King Radius said with a smirk. "Stella, are you ready?" Brandon said trying to change the subject of the conversation. "Yep, are you?" She said quickly. "As long as you are. Would you like to join us sir?" Brandon said politely. Radius smiled, "No thank you son," Brandon blushed "Ok, well if you don't mind we were just about to go. Stella, if you want to spend some time with your father we can reschedule our study date," Brandon made up on the spot. Stella glanced at her dad. He shook his head lightly with a smile. "We're good, it's good to see you daddy," She said hugging her dad quickly and then her and Brandon were out the door pretending to talk about photosynthesis.

Once outside, Brandon grabbed Stella's hand and ran to the park with her. She sat on his lap on the park bench. "That was so embarrassing. My dad almost walked in on that!?" She said laughing. She slid off of his lap and looked around. "Wanna check if he left, we can go back to what we were doing before." She said smiling. "Yes," Brandon said eagerly.

They ran back to her empty apartment and locked the door this time. She saddled his hips and kissed him passionately. "Oh Brandon," She moaned into his mouth. "Stella," She said into hers. His shirt was off and so were his pants, as were hers. "Stella, I can't control myself, we have to stop." He said through clenched teeth. She rolled off of him and lay on her side without a word. "This is always happening," She said after a few minutes of silence. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling how cold she was and whispered in her ear, "Stella-bear," He said with a laugh. She squirmed around and held his face, "Schnookums," She said smiling with a laugh.

"I like that one," Brandon said rolling onto his back. He walked to her blanket basket and pulled out one and walked back over to her. He wrapped her in it tightly and held her closely. "MY Stella-bear," He said smiling warmly. She nuzzled into his chest and sighed. "I think I'm staying on Earth for a while." She said happily. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "I love you," He said smiling. She felt her phone buzz violently.

"What?!" She yelled into it,

"Honey, we told the guys our secret," Flora said calmly.

Brandon looked stunned. "What?" Stella asked, dazed.

"Yeah, we felt like they deserved to know. Now we can be open with each other!" Flora said positively.

"Okay Honey, well that's good." Stella said quickly.

"Hi Stella, I know your with Brandon so I'll let you continue in rendezvousing." Musa said in the background laughing.

"Bye," Stella hung up quickly and climbed back to Brandon.

"WOW, so they know now. I don't feel special," Brandon said, falsely sad.

Stella curled up next to him tightly, "You're special to me," She said smiling brightly.

Stella slept for a good 16 hours with Brandon at her side. When they woke up, the sun was peeking over the buildings. Brandon pulled on his pants and t-shirt as Stella got dressed too. "Why is it that we aren't having sex but we get dressed every night that sleep with each other?" Brandon asked humorously. "I don't know," Stella said walking out the door. "Let's go," Stella called to him, "Where?" Stella laughed as she quickly transported them to Magix. "I forgot to show you something." She said getting on a levabike as Brandon smiled getting in front of her.

They landed on Alfea's quad and ran to her room. "This is my room," Stella said walking into her room opening the door. "Wow, nice room Stella." He said turning around looking at her room. "Thanks" She said lying on her bed. "Join me babe," She said as she pulled him on top of her. She put her arms around his next and began to kiss him. "Mmm," He said into her lips. She began to opener mouth ever so lightly and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. "B-Brandon," She said into his lips. "Oh Stella," He said pulling her on top. He started to move his kiss down her next as she moaned into the empty rooms. He moved his warm hands up her shirt sides. She took her arms from around his neck and pulled them up the front of his shirt. He stopped kissing her and pulled his shirt off. He started to breath heavily and went back to kissing her.

"Stella," He whispered into her ear, She moaned into his lips, "Yes Brandon," "I-I love you so much." He went back to kissing her lips softly. She ran her hands up his arms that were perfectly toned. "I love you too," She said though breaths. "Do you really want to…?" He said when she noticed his hands on her bare back under her shirt. She nodded as he quickly kissed her lip, peeling her shirt off.


	8. Supplies

This story is almost over but I am taking request for a new story, I'll do any couple or pairing~ just tell me in a review

Stella's eyes flashed open when she felt a warm hand traveled up and down her leg. She saw Brandon's chocolate brown eyes lost in hers.

"Good morning princess," He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Morning Brandon," She said scooting over towards him to cuddle when she remembered that she was naked. She blushed as he pulled her back forward to his body.

Stella had a slideshow of what they did that night going through her mind and smiled. "Are you okay," He asked rolling on his back.

"Better than okay," She said seductively, tracing his abs with one finger.

"Thank god Musa keeps a 'stock' of 'supplies' for me." Brandon said laughing. Stella giggled.

She turned around and placed his hands around Stella's back, "We should get going, the guys are gonna flood me questions and the girls around probably questioning us right now.

" She blushed when she sat up naked. "Make I borrow the sheet?" Stella asked self consciously.

"Like I've never seen you naked," He laughed. "Other than last night?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, then here." He said with a cheeky smile ripping the sheets off her bed.

She smirked and left the sheets while Brandon got up too. When she stepped out of the bathroom, he was in a pair of boxers and adjusting his t-shirt.

Stella walked up behind him and slaps his butt, "Mine," She said with a loud laugh. He yanked on him pants with one force full tug. Stella walked out into the main room. He smiled and followed her closely. She transported them back but getting distracted as Brandon yawned and his shirt came up slightly. They landed in Brandon's room, a place Stella has never been. On his night stand was a picture of him and her hugging each other tightly. She picked it up and smiled. "Aww," She said leaning up to kiss his cheek. He pulled her close, "Helps me sleep," He said romantically into her ear.

They started talking on his floor when him mom walked in. She was medium sized beautiful women with short brown hair.

"Oh, I didn't know that we had a guest." She said in a lovely tone.

Stella stood up and blushed, "Oh, I am sorry ma'am; Brandon is my partner for a school project in science. We just thought that we would get a head start." She said wittily.

"Oh, no, it's fine. Wait, you're Stella, am I correct?" She said catching them in their tracks.

"Umm, yes ma'am." Stella said looking down as she knew they were caught.

"Oh, Brandon has said much about you. How long has it been?" She said happily.

Brandon blushed. "Um, almost a month," He said slouching.

"Oh, then it is very nice to finally meet you Stella. I'll go now." She said walking out of Brandon's room shutting the door.

"Yeah, that's my mom." He said embarrassed.

"I like her, she seems fun and she's really nice." She said knowing that she was still outside of the door.

"Well, I need to get home and actually do some studying." She said sighing. He walked her out to the door and held the front door open. He looked inside of his house to check for his mom. All clear. He leaned in and kissed her softly and she was on her way.

As Brandon walked back in, he was face to face with his mom. "She's a catch. Beautiful, sweet, charming, and just gorgeous." His mom said sweetly. "Yeah, I know." He said turning to walk back in his room.

Stella got home and enjoyed a couple days of me time. She did her nails, watched some movies, talked with her friends, went shopping, but never flirted. Come Monday, she ran into Brandon's arms. "Hey beautiful," He said looking into her eyes. "I missed you schnookums." She said kissing his lips smiling. The guys pulled Brandon from Stella as they walked to class. "SCHNOOKUMS?" Riven joked at Brandon. Brandon punched his arm. "Shut up," He said with a laugh. "Yeah Riven, I don't see you getting anything." Sky chimed in.

Riven stopped dead in his tracks. "You did not," He said amazed. "That's between me and her," Brandon said walking to his 1st period class quickly. Riven had a whole new kind of respect for Brandon. "How do you know?" Riven asked Sky. "We're best friends. He wouldn't not tell me about his first time." He said smiling. Riven sighed and walked off to class. As Stella walked back into her class, she caught a glimpse of Travis, sighing as she trudged back into Art.

When the bell rang, Brandon found her first and they walked to class. Travis sat smiling mischievously at them. When Mr. Dorminchester walked in, he was in a great mood. He stood before the class and asked, "Is it cool if we go around the room and talk about our break?" The class nodded in agreement.

"Brandon, you start," He said pointing. Brandon stood up, "Umm, I kinda just chilled and went to the beach a lot, and hung out with my friends," He sat down as suddenly as he stood up. "Ms. Stella," Mr. Dorminchester said happily. "I hung out with my friends, went shopping and slept in." She said simply, sitting down.

"Travis?" Mr. Dorminchester said to him. "I hung out with my friends and heard Stella and Brandon having hot sex." He said abruptly. Stella and Brandon were furious. "WHAT!" Brandon said angrily standing up. "Brandon, sit. That wasn't appropriate Travis," Mr. Dorminchester scolded. "Well, it's true. I walked to Stella's dorm and I heard them doing it, filled with moans and climaxes." He said disgustingly. Brandon was done. His hands were in fist and was about to kick his ass when Stella pulled him back.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Stella said standing up, "And we weren't doing it!" She added embarrassed. "Sit down!" Mr. Dorminchester said furiously. "Now Travis, I don't EVER want to hear that again. You're lucky I don't have the mind to expel you. That's their business and not yours." He said waving a finger at him. Brandon and Stella fell back into their chair as Stella began to cry, she got up and ran out of the room. Brandon got up and chased after her. He found her sobbing next to the water fountain. He leaned down and held her hand, "What's wrong?" He asked with a soft voice.

She just looked out him and let out a cry and leaned into his shoulder. Mr. Dorminchester ran after them. "Stella, Brandon. I know that this is completely personal, but as a 'cool' teacher, can you please explain this?" He said crouching down near them. Brandon held Stella in his lap and she cried into his chest. "Nothing really, we didn't have sex. We were watching a movie this weekend and we think that's what he heard. And now, our reputation as the good couple is blown." Brandon said into Stella's hair.

Mr. Dorminchester got up and sighed. "Oh, well the good thing is that you guys are okay. I'll go explain this to the class. Here," He said handing them passes, "Use these if you're questioned. I'm sorry kids." He said getting up and walking quickly back to his class. Stella looked at Brandon with sorrowful eyes. "We lied, SO bad." She said with a small laugh. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. She responded with passion as he picked her up.

He held her hands and kissed them. He walked her back to class with her nuzzled into his chest as they walked. Everyone started whispering and Stella scowled at them. "Travis, do you have something to say?" Mr. Dorminchester asked looking at Travis, "Yeah, sorry I heard you guys have awesome sex." He said laughing.

Stella had enough. "THAT'S IT!" She yelled slapping him hard across the face. Everyone gasped when the bell rang as soon as her hand made contact with his face. Brandon pushed her with all of his strength out of the room, scared for her.

Stella told her friends everything. Just then, all of the Red Fountain boys, minus Travis, were walking towards the table. The guys blocked the girls out of view. Timmy approached them. "Don't even think about touching my girl Taylor," Tecna was shocked. Timmy was finally a respectable man. She blushed at the fact of him saying my girl. Brandon took Stella's hand and they walked out of the cafeteria. They shared a Sprite, remembering their first date.

Brandon had a pained look on his face. "What's wrong babe" Stella said putting her hands over his.

"If that boy, even so much, as touches you, I don't know what I'll do." He said with a furious but calm tone.

Stella smiled. "You don't always have to protect me, I'm not that normal." She said with a quirky smile.

"I know, but like out in public, where everyone can see." He said looking down. Brandon and Stella took a head start to their next class.

When Travis walked in, he couldn't help but stare at them. So happy, holding each other's hands. Almost afraid to let go. Ms. Simon walked in smiling.

"Hello class, I hope you had a great break." She said sweetly. "I know Brandon and Stella did." Travis said not learning his lesson the first time. Brandon balled his hands into fists but remained quiet. "What's that supposed to mean Travis?" Ms. Simon's asked curiously. "Brandon and Stella-" "SHUT IT!" Brandon interrupted. Stella sunk lower in her chair and whispered a chant as his tongue began to swell up. He looked at Stella and glared.

Stella laughed at him and so did Brandon. "Nothing, long story Ms. Simon." Brandon said charmingly regaining his composure.

The day went by quickly with all of the Travis classes out of the way. Brandon drove Stella home, making sure she got home safely.

"If he comes here, kick his ass babe," He said kissing the top of her head.

"Bye girls," He called to her friends.

"Thanks for taking her home and making sure we're safe." Flora called from her room.

"Special request from Helia, Flora," He said with a laugh.

Flora blushed and giggled.

"Bye Stel, I love you." He said calmly kissing her lips, "I love you too," She said over his shoulder in a hug. He walked to his truck and got home with no problem.

"Brandon?" His mom said.

"Yeah?" He said putting his keys on the table.

"Do you love Stella?" She asked curiously.

"With every ounce in my body, why?" He said smiling.

"It's just the way you look at her." She said happily.

He walked to his room and just stared at the picture on his night stand.

"I love you Stella," He said to himself.

In the morning, Brandon waited for Stella in the parking lot. She never showed, her friends didn't either. He and his friends were very nervous. After school, he called to hear her sobbing voice. "Stella, what's wrong?" "B-Brandon, oh my go-hod!" She finished with a heavy sob. "Are you, p-pregnant?" He asked nervously. "N-no" She cried into the phone. "Where are you?" He said focusing. "Magix, they won't let me come back," She said crying extremely hard.

"WHY? I need you Stella," He said choking up. "They don't w-want us to-to get too attached to Earth," she said through a thick whine. "Stella…" He started to have tears well up. His friends never seen him cry or even almost cry. Riven was in a blank stare and Helia crushed his face in his hands. Timmy's legs got wobbly. Sky was crouching down looking towards to the ground.

"I love you," She said into the phone with a sob added as 'call ended' appeared on his phone screen.


	9. TecFlorBlooMuStella

**So sorry this took so long. I've been oober busy.**

Brandon didn't remove his phone from his ear for a couple of minutes. He was staring into space, thinking back to when his spunky blonde girlfriend wasn't in his life. How dull everything was. Eat, Sleep, Friends. Just friends, and with Stella? Eat lunch with Stella, Sleep next to Stella, be with Stella. He felt empty.

He sat down at the curb on the side of the road with his friends. "Gone," He said under his breath. "We can't do anything either." Helia said into his palms. "Wow, I can't believe it's over." Timmy mumbled to himself. He had just gotten the courage to ask Tecna to go steady.

Meanwhile, back at Alfea, the girls were sobbing in their room. Bloom and Flora cried in their shared rooms with each other while Tecna and Musa were on the floor in theirs. Stella, the normally sociable, locked herself in her room. She hadn't come out since they were sent back. Flora felt bad and got up and walked into Stella's room after playing with the lock. Stella was laying belly first under her sheets. She was cuddled into a black sports jacket from their first date.

Flora sat down next to her and stroked her hair. "Stella, honey, do you want the other girls to join you?" She asked sweetly. Stella sat up and was an obvious wreck. "N-noho." She said through a sob. Flora hugged her softly as Stella accepted. "We'll try to get back." Flora said over Stella shoulder.

The guys were distraught. Not talking to anyone for days. Brandon told his mom that Stella moved, which wasn't a complete lie. He would just look at her picture until he couldn't anymore. When he would go to school, girls would flirt with him again. The first day after she left everything changed. He would stare into her seat and almost shed a tear. Sit alone at lunch while his friends watched sadly. He would walk home in the pouring rain instead of driving. He had no desire to live his life without Stella.

Though they were only going out for a month, it true love. He loved every ounce of her. Her hair, oh her hair, it coiled down to her waist and was a bright blonde. Her eyes, her beautiful eyes that shimmered gold in the sun light. Her kisses, the thing that made him moan. Her lips would just tango with his as she would rim her tongue to his lip. But her, herself. She was something else. She was so spunky and positive. Bold, and stuck up for her self and actually wants to have fun. She was no slut but every guy couldn't help but like her. And now she was gone, maybe forever. Probably forever. He longed for her touch, her kiss, her voice. He needed her.

He would just sit in class and people would make fun of him for not talking to another human being for weeks. Every time he would do something, Stella's memory would show up.

"Brandon, I know it's been hard but MOVE ON." Riven said cruelly to Brandon who was riding in the back seat of the truck. It had been 2 weeks. No call, no text, no nothing. He looked out the window when he felt his phone buzz. He didn't care to look down and sent it to voice mail. He sighed and flipped it open- One missed call: Stella. His eyes widened as he called her back quickly.

"Hello," She through a thin tone.

"Stella!" Brandon called into the phone,

"Brandon!" She said happily. "Oh my god Brandon," She whispered.

"Stella, I miss you so badly." "He's being a total loser about it too," Riven called from the front seat with a smile.

"I miss you too babe." She said on the other line with a dull tone.

"I need you back, where are you?"

"Alfea, they won't let us out but the girls and I are strong enough to break the barrier so we'll be there soon, hopefully." She said proudly.

Brandon was speechless. Sky whooped in the background. Timmy blushed and smiled brightly and Riven smirked. Helia was very eager, smiling sweetly.

Stella and Brandon talked for half an hour trying to get the full intake on things.

For the first day in weeks, Brandon smiled walking into class, answered questions, and talked more than a couple of sentences.

A couple days later Brandon and Sky were walking down the hallway when Brandon gets a text, "See you soon (:" from Stella. Brandon smiled happily and Sky laughed in excitement.

The boys were eating lunch together for the first time in a while, talking about how good it would be to see their girlfriends again when they felt thin arms snake around their neck, each boy looked up to see their beloved girlfriends. The guys stopped eating and all said at the same time their girlfriend's name, "TecFlorBlooMuStella!" Timmy twisted around and pulled Tecna into an embrace and kissed her softly. Riven pulled Musa over into his lap and kissed her quickly. Sky pulled Bloom's neck down and kissed her softly. Helia held Flora in his arms as he kissed her for a long moment.

All Brandon could do was stare. His girl was back. He smiled and got up and hugged her tightly and kissed her passionately. She had glassy eyes and he smiled. "I love you Stella,  
He whispered into her ear. "Brandon," She said warmly into his chest. "I love you too," She was the same way when he wasn't with her. It had been 3 weeks.

The guys kissed and hugged their girlfriends for the rest of lunch. Brandon held Stella closely as he walked to his 3rd period class with her. People gasped seeing them together again. "Stella, so good to have you back," Ms. Simon chimed in. Travis was staring at Stella with wide eyes, "Stella, I thought you 'moved' back." He said astonished. She smiled eagerly and kissed Brandon walking to their seats.

At the end of the day, Brandon drove Stella home "Please, never leave again." He said hugging her. "Brandon, I can't make that promise." She sighed sadly. He felt different, like there was a gap between them, not connected. She smiled checked her room before dragging him into her room.

They were making out on her bed for the first time in a long time. Stella stopped quickly and pushed Brandon off. He was confused. "What did I do," He said sadly. "Travis, what if he hears us." She said concerned. "Then he hears us," Brandon said simply. Stella giggled and pulled him back on top of her as he stretched his shirt around his muscular body, taking it off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Stella rolled over in her bed and found herself lying on top of Brandon, he shook awake. "Oh, sorry babe," She said sleepily. It was 3 in the morning.

"Shit," He mumbled to himself.

"What," Stella asked through a yawn.

"It's 3, I broke curfew." He mumbled sitting up.

"It's Saturday," She moaned with a hint of relief.

He lay back down next to her and sighed. "Tonight was great Stel," He said with a proud tone.

"Mmhhmm," She said rolling onto his still bare body. He wrapped her arms around her bare back and kissed her lips softly. "You're perfect, you know that Stel," He said smiling. She blushed kissed his head. "Your sweet, gorgeous, hilarious, strong, witty," He went on before she shut him up with a kiss on the lips.

He released himself and breathed. "Wow, I was so miserable for the last few weeks, now I know why,"

She made circles around his chest with her finger. She was thinking about how much emptiness she had when she wasn't with him. She only wanted him. Only need him. She leaned back down and kissed his lips for a long, passionate moment before she felt where his blood rush. She smiled and continued with round 2.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When they woke up for the second time, Brandon was lying under Stella with his hands around her waist and her arms bent backwards around his neck. His eyes were the first to open; he smiled and started to rub her waist, making her eyes open. "Morning babe," She said rolling off of his body. "Again," He said sitting up. He held her tightly and she turned her head and kissed her cheek. He lifted her up into his arms and swung her out of bed and she jumped out of his arms, turning on the shower. She smiled and pulled him in to join her.

When they were drying themselves off, Stella smile and pressed her babe body against him, "I love you," She said looking into his eyes. "I bet I love you more," He said smiling and biting his lip. She pulled off his towel and threw it in the wash. "Thanks," He chuckled. He pulled on a tank top and a mini skirt and he yanked on his school clothes from yesterday. She smiled and waved her finger, changing his outfit. She walked to him and held his hands. "Wanna walk around the mall today?" She smiled cheekily.

"As long as you're with me." He grinned and they drove to the mall in Brandon's truck that failed to leave last night. The rest of the weekend was very chill but come Monday things picked up speed. School was almost out for the summer and Brandon could lose Stella again. Only 2 more months.

LAST DAY OF SCHOOL

Stella huddled into Brandon's chest in their 3rd period class as everyone else said their goodbyes. The days were switched up and the schedule made 3rd period your last class. Brandon kissed her hair and couldn't help but get foggy eyes. It might be the last day with Stella. When the bell rang, everyone laughed and cheered, flooding out the doors. Brandon picked up Stella and walked his to his truck. "One last time," He said holding her hands. "One last time," She mimicked sadly.

Brandon swallowed his pride for the last time and let Stella drive. When she pulled up to her house, Stella didn't want to get out. It was pouring and she just wanted to be with him for that moment. He looked at her and his eyebrows raised. It had been over a month since there last time. She smiled and jumped to the back seat.

He smiled and ran back to her. He peeled off his shirt and kissed her with tongue and he pulled her shirt off too. She stopped and frowned. She wanted control. She stopped and found herself at the joining of his pants. She pressed her fingers to him and he moaned. She smiled and pulled his pants off with his boxers. He pulled off her mini skirt with his teeth and she laughed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Brandon," She said smiling. "What Princess," He said pulling his body out of hers. "I hope to God that I'm not leaving," She sighed snapping her bra back on. "I do too," He winked sliding his boxers back on. He yanked his shorts back on and pulled his shirt on, while she was sitting in the front seat waiting. She put her arms back, wanting a hug and kiss and he gave it to her. The rain had lightened up since before so Brandon carried Stella in his arms up to her room. He placed her down and kissed her for the longest moment he could.

The only thing that broke them up was the screaming that came from the apartment.

**DUN DUN DUN~ HAHA, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise to have the next on out sooner (:**


	10. Crying over spilt milk

Stella pulled from Brandon's lips and gasped. She fumbled with the lock then kicked the door. It popped down with large thud and Stella dashed in. She sighed when she saw Bloom sitting in a puddle of milk which she slid in.

"I stopped a great kiss, for this?" Stella said pissed.

Bloom frowned, "What, it hurt," She whimpered getting up.

Stella turned to Brandon and hugged him tightly.

"I love you," He said into her hair, "I love you," She said into his shoulder.

He sighed and released her from his grip. He leaned in and kissed her lips shortly and softly.

He walked out the door and Stella sighed. "Gotta love Earth boys," She said to Bloom who was wiping up the spilt milk.

"You can say that again," She said with a laugh.

Stella tossed and turned all night, scared that she would never see him after this night. When she pried her eyes open, she got up and walked to the main room.

"Good morning darlings," Stella said through a yawn. The girls were all sitting in a tight circle and laughed, "Morning," Musa called. Stella sat on Bloom's lap and sighed, "So what's on today's agenda," She said putting her head on her chest.

"Shopping…" Bloom said with a smile.

Stella lifted up her head, "Oh I love summer,"

The girls laughed and got ready for the mall.

Flora was just about to walk out the door when Stella said, "Ah, ah, ah. Magix," She giggled.

Shopping in Magix was so much different. The clothes were more futuristic and the lines were nothing. You could zap on clothing with the snap of a finger.

Stella's arms were loaded while the girls were carrying a few small bags. Tecna suggested sitting by the fountain for a break. The girls were talking to each other when 5 RF boys came up to them. The girls froze,

"May we help you Jeff," Musa spat.

"Yeah, we're all pretty excited about getting our girls back." Jeff smirked.

Flora stood up, "No you most certainly are not." She said with her hands on her hips.

Taylor smiled and held Tecna's hand, "Ever since you beautiful girls left for Earth, it's so different." He said seductively. Tecna squirmed out of his hand though she didn't want to. He had his hair swept to one side and his hand fit perfectly around hers. She didn't fall for it though. Timmy was the one for her, and she knew it. He wasn't the biggest hunk in the school, but she didn't want that. She wanted Timmy.

Derek walked up to Bloom and tilted her head up, "We only want you girls, that's all we need," He said smoothly. Bloom couldn't help but blush. She smiled weakly. He had his hair perfect today and he looked extremely handsome. She smiled at the sight of him wink but then took a reality check. She pictured Sky holding her close and stroking her hair. Him kissing her against the lockers. She smiled again but only at the memory.

Josh walked up to Flora and held her face, "I didn't think that you could anymore beautiful." He said charmingly. She smiled sweetly at the sight of him again. She used to love him but no courage to show for it. He looked amazing. His hair was spiked into one directing and his eyes sparkled. Then she remembers Helia, his long black hair, his sensitive tone and his alluring eyes. So much more sincere and the way they made her smile.

Jeff found his way up to Musa and put her arm around her. "Musa, my girl, I can't believe that you are here, with me, again." He said softly leaning into her head. She felt a spine tingle run through her. His voice always gave her goose bumps but this was new. She loved the way his hair fell handsomely at his shoulders and his smile gave her butterflies, but then she remembered who she was in love with. Riven, his presence gave her butterflies AND goose bumps. She could just stare in his eyes for days. She felt a non-existence pair of warm arms wraps around her.

"Now leave," Stella said obviously sick and tired of their games.

"I don't think so," Travis spat emerging from the group. She was the only one not mesmerized by the boy who wanted her. Brandon was so much better looking and wasn't insane. She loved the way that when she would cuddle with him, everything was okay for those moments. She looked at Travis and scowled. She wouldn't fall for it. "Girls were leaving," Stella commanded as the girls got up from their old friends and walked away quickly. The guys smirked in almost achieving victory.

Stella transported them quickly back to Earth and growled at the girl's dazed faces. They were still thinking about the boys that were trying to find their ways back into their hearts.

Tecna's phone began to rang and she answered it giggly, "Hi Timmy," She bubbled out. "Uh-huh, uh-huh, okay, bye." She hung and smiled. "Sorry to tell you, but I made plans for you girls. Group date next Friday night!" She said happily, "Details details," Bloom said happily. "Well restaurant fancy," Tecna said happily, not being her normal logical self. "Awesome!" Musa said shaking in excitement. Stella squeezed, "Shopping!" She howled. The girls laughed and agreed.

NEXT FRIDAY NIGHT

Flora stepped out of her room wearing a knee length pink sparkly dress with spaghetti straps. Tecna was adding hairspray when Flora took it away, lecturing her on the harm it was doing to the environment. Tecna stood up and adjusted her knee length dress that was light purple and short sleeves. Bloom watched the ordeal from her room, laughing in her blue, under the knee dress that was sparkling and no sleeves. Musa walked out in a red strapless dress that was knee length and wrapped her arms around Stella, "Thanks for the dress," She said happily. "No problem dawling," Stella had on a thigh length sparkly orange dress with cross straps in the front.

A wrap on the door sent the girls flying. Musa got to the door first and there stood Riven, primped and proper looking. "Hey Riven," Musa said smiling anxiously as he opened his arms, which she happily accepted. All of the boys were wearing tuxes with personal touches. Sky had a dark blue tie and a light blue shirt under his black tux. Timmy had on a brown tie and an orange shirt under his. Riven had a dark red tie and a lighter shade of red shirt hidden by his jacket. Helia had on a dark mustard yellow tie and a light undershirt under his tux. Brandon had on a light green shirt and a dark green tie.

Tecna smiled at Timmy and kissed his lips for a long moment as Timmy's eyes widened. Riven was holding Musa close to his chest. "You look really pretty tonight," He managed to spit out through his gaze on her outfit. Sky kissed Bloom softly and held her hands closely. Helia hugged Flora tightly and kissed her cheek, "You're perfect," He said when she was adjusting her dress donned by Stella. Brandon slid up to Stella's side without her noticing. When she turned around her hopped into his arms, "Brandon," She said over his shoulder happily.

The boys walked the girls to their new cars. Riven got a new sports car that held 5 while Timmy helped everyone into his new truck that held 6. Brandon held Stella on his lap while Tecna and Timmy rode in the front seats holding hands.

The boys parked next to a very exclusive restaurant and the girl's jaws dropped. The boys walked their girlfriends to the largest table in the restaurant. They ordered their drinks and Brandon and Stella giggled when the waiter looked at them strangely for ordering Sprites. The boys were talking about their new cars while the girls drowned it out, talking about girl stuff. The waiter dropped off their meals and everyone dug in. Tecna looked up and then looked at the girls. "I feel someone's watching us," She said creeped out.

Timmy smiled and put his arm around her. "It's probably nothing." He said reassuringly.

After a mild fight over who pays for dinner, everyone went for a walk. The girls looked like movie stars, getting stared at by many people. Some boys whistled while the boys scowled. "Though I love how beautiful you look Bloom, what's with all the attention?" Sky said insecurely. Bloom just smiled and kissed him quickly.

To ruin a great night, the RF boys came walking up looking handsome.

"Flora," Josh said smiling directly at Flora. Flora blushed and smiled and Helia frowned at how giddy she was around him.

Taylor stepped forward and smiled at Tecna, "Hiya Tec," He said charmingly. "Hi Taylor" She said stepping out of Timmy's grip, he watched shocked.

The boys greeted the rest of their crushes when Travis spoke up, "Stella…you look…wow," Stella shamefully blushed, "Uh, thanks," She couldn't help but smile. He was looking extremely handsome and she was so star stuck.

Brandon noticed her stare and let her go, frowning. Stella felt the loss of body heat wrapped around her and she wrapped her arms him. He smiled at the achievement of getting his girl's affection back. He kissed the side of her head and pulled her closer. Travis scowled at Brandon, he still needed Stella. He stepped forward and smiled. She back up lightly and returned to her friends. The RF boys parted but smirked, knowing they left their dents on the girls.

The night was kinda hot so the girls brought the boys to the beach to walk in the sand. The boys loosened their ties and the girls kicked off her heels. The girls ran down the beach with the guys at their trails. They started playing around, magic tag and football. Everyone walked into separate directions, talking about romantic gushy stuff. Stella's feet got tired so Brandon swung her around his shoulders and onto his back. The found a nice place by the shore and sat down. Brandon helped Stella unzip her dress to reveal a tank top and hot shorts.

He smiled and lay down with her on top of him. She saddled his hips and kissed his lips softly. He picked her up and carried her over to a large wall of rocks that was hidden away from all of the couples. He placed his arms around her and held her close. They stayed there for a long moment until they suggested going. She slid her dress back on and they walked back to their friends.

The girls all kissed their boyfriends before they walked back to their apartments alone. "Woof, I'm so exhausted." Musa said, obviously drained. The girls climbed up the stairs and opened their door to the five RF boys. Stella stared at them and her jaw dropped,

"W-what are you doing here?"

**OH GASP! PLEASE REVIEW (:**


	11. Nice Night

"Hey girls," Josh said stepping forward slowly to Flora. He cupped her face in his hands. "What are you doing here?" Flora asked nervously. He smiled and she blushed, "Don't act as if you weren't impressed lately," He smirked and leaned in and kissed her lips quickly before she shook his hand away. Her power was drained as much as the other girls. She back up and almost tripped over the couch. Stella tried to shoot a sun bolt at him but her powers were too far gone. She slouched her shoulders and grabbed Bloom's hand and looked at her with one quick glance meaning it all.

Bloom turned and opened the door, trying to run when Travis and Derek grabbed their hands and pinned them to the wall. "BRANDON!!!" Stella screamed into the wall. Travis turned her over, "Shut up," He said stroking her hair and muffling her screams with his tongue. Derek kissed Bloom's mouth harshly as she struggled. Jeff pushed Musa onto the couch and pinned her arms down while Taylor had Tecna to the wall. Flora had Josh's arms around her and pushed against the wall.

The girls struggled to cook up magic but it was no use. They all tried to transform, failing. They screamed out their boyfriend's name. The girls found themselves being attacked. "BRANDON!!!" "SKY!!!" "RIVEN!!!" "TIMMY!!!" "HELIA!!!" The girls screamed scared for themselves.

Taylor was trying to slip his tongue into Tecna's mouth as she crushed her teeth together in pain. He was way too strong, holding her arms to her side as she screamed into his mouth. He let go of her hands and scooped her butt and she thrashed angrily, screaming Timmy's name.

Jeff had Musa down on the couch as she squirmed fierily as he scarfed his tongue down her throat. She screamed but was muffled by his mouth. He found his way down her dress and tugged at zipper and her eyes strained open and she screamed, this time, getting it in the air. He pulled her dress down and she started to cry, "RIVEN!!!" She screamed into the air.

Derek was leaving trails of wet kisses down Bloom's neck. She tried to twist around but then she examined him. It looked like he had been working out and she didn't have a chance. She gave up, knowing what would probably happen. She slouched and let him get it over with. He grabbed her butt and thrusted her forward and she squealed loudly, earning a laugh from him. He tore off her dress with on yank and she threw punch at him that was easily dodged.

Flora was twisted onto the ground by Josh and his arms were around her like a python. He kissed her lips and moaned into them while she lay there useless. She didn't respond to the kiss by kicking and screaming. She actually kissing him back poorly, hoping he would leave due to no pleasure. It didn't work. He yanked off her dress as she tried to push him off.

Travis pulled at Stella's shirt as she kicked widely, not letting him win. Though he was too strong, she didn't want to regret not fighting her hardest. She got free of his grip and ran for the door before being pulled back and onto the floor with Travis clawing at her. "Please stop and let me go," She screamed helplessly.

"BRANDON, I NEED YOU!!!!" She screamed a blood curling scream. All of a sudden, a safe feeling swept over her. She smiled and relaxed. She heard feet from outside.

Brandon kicked the door open and ran at Travis, tackling him to the floor and began punching his chest.

The Red Fountain boys started to go after Brandon when Sky, Helia, Riven, and Timmy ran in and tackled the other boys. The girls all ran into Tecna's room and got a quick energy boost spell. They slowly but surely felt their powers rejuvenate, but still heard a brawl outside of her room. They ran out to see Brandon with Travis pinned against the wall and still throwing punches. Sky had Derek to the ground but was still struggling to keep him there. Helia, though a pacifist, was pinning down a bruised Josh. Riven was destroying Jeff with a shower of kicks and punches.

The Red Fountain boys threw the boys off and the boys slammed into the wall. The boys shook it off and sprinted back at them. Riven through Jeff into the wall and pinned the knocked out boy to the wall. Timmy twisted Taylor to the ground and kicked his back and he rolled to his side.

Sky rammed Derek to the ground and threw punches into his gut. Helia extended on leg and Josh flew into the wall, crashing against a lamp. Brandon tore Travis apart and tackled him to the floor and threw him back into the wall and punching him in the face.

Bloom looked at all of her friend, "Let's go," She said confidently and running out of the room.

"LET'S GO ENCHANTIX!!!" The boys heard from Tecna's room.

The girls transformed, making the boys stop and stare. They all floated there while the boy's jaws dropped. A real fairy. Only Brandon knew what it looked like. Flora made an ivy wrap appear, churning around the RF boys. Tecna create a cyber web that enclosed them while Bloom sent a fire dragon that circled around it. Stella and Musa looked at each other and smiled, sending a sun beam and a stream of music notes at them, causing them to yell in pain. The girls all laughed simultaneously.

Stella snapped her fingers and sent the boys back to Red Fountain and the rest of the girls fell to the ground. The boys rushed to their girlfriends sides and held them closely. Helia's grip was tight around her waist as Flora got at his lips. Riven cradled Musa and frown, "I could've done much more," He said with a smirk and kiss her lips. Bloom and Sky were holding themselves closer to each other as Bloom sheltered in his chest. Timmy held Tecna close and kissed her lips softly.

Stella sobbed into Brandon's chest as he stroked her hair. "It's okay, I'm here," He kissed her head she leaned up and frowned, "Don't leave me tonight," She said pulling at his tie. He looked around and chuckled. "I don't think anyone is," He said looking at his friends slobbering with their girlfriends.

Tecna held Timmy's hand and pulled him to her room. He sat down on her bed and she sat on his lap, "Timmy," She said kissing his ear. "Y-yeah Tec," He said covering his pants with his hands, "I love you," She said pulling him on top of her. He smiled and snapped the back of her dress.

Musa pushed Riven in her room and jumped into his arms as they kissed crazily. She pulled at the back at his maroon hair, "I love you so much Musa," He said finding her way to the top of her dress and yanking it off. "Riven, I love you too," She said before lying down.

Sky sat up and Bloom walked him to her room. She lay on her bed and smiled. He walked over to her and kissed her passionately. "Bloom," He said into her lips. Bloom clawed at his shirt and managed to get it off. "Sky," She said at he lay on top of her, kissing her lips.

Brandon cradled Stella in his arms and set her down on her bed and took off his shirt. "Don't worry," He said seeing her eyes widen. "I won't do that to you if you don't want," She smiled and shook her head then pulled him down to her and they cuddled in the sheets. "Stella," He said, huddling into her chest for once. "Yes?" She said pulling lightly at his hair. "Never mind," He said shaking his head. Stella lifted his head up between her chest and pulled him towards her lips. "Tell me," She whispered into his ear. "I love you, but I just remembered, you already know that," He said reaching for her chest. She sighed at the feeling of his warm hand. She kissed his lips lightly and then sighed and continued.

In the morning, the boys didn't leave their girlfriends. Helia sat holding Flora on the couch as she snuggled with him. Riven and Musa were in her room getting dress. Tecna was on Timmy's lap at the kitchen counter stool. Sky wrapped his arms around Bloom and started turning back and forth. Stella and Brandon were helping each other make breakfast.

Stella yelled for everyone to come and join them and they all walked to the kitchen. The girls sat next to their boyfriends and stared in admiration at the breakfast that Brandon and Stella made. The guys reached for everything then caught themselves and let their girlfriends go first. Riven was especially clingy to Musa, with his arm around her waist and helping her with everything that wasn't even needed.

Once they all finished, they helped with the dished and piled into the living room. Helia and Flora snuck back into her room and rambled beneath the covers. Riven held Musa tight on his lap and was kissing her raven blue hair and played with one strand in his hand. Sky sat on the couch with Bloom's hands in his and smiled into each others eyes. Timmy and Tecna were watching TV and his arm was slung around her and she was wrapped into his chest. Stella was wrapped in Brandon's arm and was softly making out with him.

When it was noon, Stella wanted to surprise the boys. She transported them to Magix and they were astonished. Riven quickly took to levabikes and Sky was a skilled swordsman within the hour. Brandon experienced his first dragon wrangling and easily aced it. Timmy was amazed with the technology that Red Fountain had to offer. Helia took fondly to the art classes.

The boys walked to Saladin behind the girls and one by one were shyly introduced.

"Hmm, boys," Saladin said examining the boys.

Stella clung to Brandon's arm and smiled up at him and winked.

"Since you are out girl's boyfriends and you ARE extremely talented in heroics, would you maybe consider this? Full scholarship," He winked at them.

The boys smiled and nodded. Timmy looked down to Tecna and smiled and kissed her lips. They were becoming a very cozy couple. She smiled and took his hand, "Will you?" She asked with high hopes. He couldn't resist her smile and her voice. He sighed and nodded his head. Tecna squealed and embraced his chest.

Musa look up at Riven and caught his eyes. She smiled into his purple eyes making him melt. He rubbed his hand against her cream white face and smiled with a strand of raven blue hair between his fingers. "To be with you, I would give it all up." He smiled down at her. She sighed and he pulled her into a hug and rocked her side to side.

Helia hesitated; he had a life back home. But when he looked down into Flora's eyes, it all dissolved away. She was his life now. She bit her lip and smiled. He gleamed at her, "My life was just a blank page in a book before you, now, I've been written." He leaned down and kissed her lips. She blushed roses and held his hand.

Sky felt his sword in his hand and smiled. Then he turned to Bloom and grinned widely. He placed his sword on the floor and walked closer to Bloom. He held her hand and smiled, "I love you," He said and kissed her for a long passionate second. She sighed happily and fell into his arms.

Brandon looked at Stella and nodded his head. She smiled, already knowing what his decision was.

"Excellent," Saladin said accomplished.

The boys went home and had their girls accompany them in breaking the news to their parents. The girls had their bags packed and waited for their boyfriends. All of the boy's parents were flabbergasted, astonished, and positive.

Bloom charmed her way through the questions thrown by Sky's dad. Flora used her earthy vibe to set Helia's parents into a positive place. Musa struggled with Riven's parents to believe in magic, they weren't very optimistic. Tecna found herself winning Timmy's parents over by her extreme intelligence. When Stella tried to explain magic to Brandon's mom, she had no problem because of how much she loved Brandon and needed him there with her.

The girls all met up and found out that they had earned Believix due to them persuading their men's parents. The girls spent a few days together to learn how to use their magic and have some girl time.

The boys said goodbye to all of their friends and packed their bags. They were all a little shook up about leaving it all for 5 girls that captured their hearts but had enough drive to do it. Red Fountain had an excellent swordsman class, levabikes, dragon wrangling, and technology. Though they didn't offer art classes, Helia had found other passions.

When they arrived at Red Fountain in the morning, the boys were embarrassed by their attire. Every boy there was wearing a uniform and a suit but they were later relieved when their girlfriends ran into their arms. Helia held Flora close with his hands clutching hers. Timmy held Tecna around the waist and was staring at the ships. Bloom was being held closely by Sky who was getting glares from the other boys. Riven held Musa around waist and occasionally kissing her hair. Brandon had Stella's arm slinked around his waist and his around hers.

Most of the Red Fountain boys stopped in their tracks, Earth boys and the Winx girl? They all questioned. They caught themselves and returned to work. The girls said their goodbyes and kissed their boy friends goodbye for a week. The girls had a big quiz and their Earth experience.

Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, and Timmy all jogged up to their rooms. They threw their bags onto their small beds and met the boys who occupied the rooms next to them.

"I'm Kevin," A short brown spiky headed boy said. "And this is Mitchell and Jackson," He said pointing to a set of twins with buzzed blonde hair. They waved weak waves and gawked at them. The boys smirked, they didn't look as strong as them but they looked over confident. They walked back to their rooms and fell asleep after unpacking their bags. Brandon placed his picture of Stella on his nightstand and smiled.


	12. Football Jacket

Stella woke up to a jingling tone and scrambled to her phone, "Hello?" She asked exhaustedly.

"Hey it's me, I just wanted your voice to be the first thing I heard this morning," Brandon's smile traveled through the phone.

"I was just going to call you schnookums," She smiled dreamily.

"Ha, well I got to you first." He laughed, she sighed. "Well I just wanted to wake you up and tell you that I love you,"

Stella smiled, "I love you too," He sighed,

"Well I have to get ready, miss me," He said,

"I will," She chimed in happily, "Bye baby," She said before hanging up.

Stella hung up and flopped back onto her bed and frowned deeply.

She had a vivid dream about him last night.

_She was walking down the hallway at her school and no one was there. She was wandering around until she saw Brandon's bare back standing by the first place they met. He turned around and his pitch black eyes gazed upon her body. She looked down and all she was in was the night gown that she first was with him in. She walked up to him and he torn it off. She gasped and backed off. He smiled and gripped her tightly as she squirmed and screamed. He slapped her across the face and she gasped. He yanked her underwear off and she cried out as he did the unthinkable. A few moments of unwanted torture, Stella was on the cold ground curled up into a ball naked and scared. Brandon was gone but she wasn't ok. She got up quickly and slipped her nightgown back on and ran down the hall. She ran into Brandon's path way and he ran up to her with open arms, "Stella!" He called out happily and hugged her. She squirmed and he frowned. "Stella," She cried and ran away. But then she stopped and crouched to the ground. She turned around and felt his arms around him. His eyes sparkled brown again and she fell to the floor, "Brandon," She said cupping his soft face, "What's wrong," He said holding her closely. She just looked at him and whimpered. He kissed her lips softly and she smiled, that wasn't her Brandon before. He smiled into her gaze and stood back up. He helped her up and hugged her. "I love you," She said. He only smiled and kissed her quickly and the dream ended. _

She didn't really understand it. They've only done it a handful of times but it was so vivid and descriptive. She shook off the awkward though and got dressed. She slipped on a purple and white striped tank top and a short green skirt and white flip flops. She fixed her hair into two pony tails and wrapped them in green bows with purple dots. She smiled into the mirror and walked into her friend's room. Musa and Flora were up working on each others hair. Tecna was into her PDA and Bloom was fixing her mascara.

The girls followed Stella out of the room and into their first period class. They were welcomed back happily and everyone tried to ooze answers out of them. The girls walked up to the front desks and one by one read their speeches. All of the girls aced it due to them getting the full Earth intake, though being almost raped by Red Fountain boys wasn't on their checklist.

Over at Red Fountain, things were nonstop for the boys.

They were already shoved through multiple courses that helped them prove themselves to the already trained Red Fountain boys.

A large man with large muscles walked to the front of the class, "Hallo class," Cordata blurted. "Good Morning Sir," The Red Fountain class said simultaneously. Cordata paced in front of the class. "Did ja know that we Red Fountain men will be gathering with the lovely ladies of Alfea this Friday night?" He said smiling cheekily to the class. The boys hooted and hollered cheers of confidence.

"I got dibs on Flora!" One boy shouted. Helia sat up and smirked at him. "Bloom's mine," One boy gawked, "Musa's with me!" Another smirked, Sky and Riven scowled and flipped them off. "Tecna can calculate me," One boy said cheekily. Timmy blushed and frowned angrily. "Stella's gonna be in the sack with me," One boy laughed in the front row. Brandon stood up and yelled, "You bastard!" He said with his hands in fist. Every turned and stared. The boys brought him back down to his seat.

Cordata cleared his throat, "Settle down boys, now it's formal so you know what to do," He said with a wink before dismissing them. The boys restrained Brandon from killing the boy who made the crude remark.

It was Tuesday the next morning and the girls were already lonely. Stella sorted though her closet and stumbled upon a football jacket. She smiled and held it closely. She inhaled and she smelt the smell of her boyfriend, red axe. She looked outside and saw a man with a couple of large boxes work his way up the steps. Stella opened her door moments later and she received a small red box.

She undid the bow and found a small piece of paper on the top,

_Hope you didn't forget but today is our 6 month anniversary. I love you Stella Bear3_

_-Your Schnookums, Brandon_

Her stomach was attacked with butterflies and she smiled. She popped the top open and smiled while her eyes twinkled. It was a sun necklace with a medium sized diamond in the middle and small diamonds making the rays. She smiled and fastened it around her neck. Another wrap on the door sent her to it. She smiled and opened it up to the postal man. He handed her a bottle of Sprite with a little heart shape note stuck to it, 'Forever and ever babe," It said in Brandon's handwriting. She laughed and didn't open it, putting it on her nightstand.

She giggled and skipped to class with twirls.

Wednesday was just as lonely. Stella longed for a kiss from her boyfriend. His soft lips pressed against hers would just make her day. She still thought about her weird dream. She ignored the thought and walked to the main quad looking for her friends. She found them and walked to the park.

"I need Helia's touch right now," Flora said cuddled into the side of the bench as if it was the grove of Helia's arms. Bloom sat under a tree with Stella and whimpered about missing Sky. Musa and Tecna sat next to Flora, trying to comfort her. Stella stood up, "Why are we so sad? We should enjoy the girl time we have and I say that we deserve so serious shopping time," She said smiling, hoisting Bloom to her feet and to the other girls.

The girls made there way to the shopping plaza and searched for their dresses for their dance for Friday night. Musa got a floor length red dress that had a music not cut out on the side of her waist. Tecna got a light purple dress with green accents. Bloom took to a blue dress that fell to her mid shin with a yellow trim. Flora got a long dark pink dress and green waist lines and straps. Stella got a knee length white dress that complimented her sun necklace. They went and got makeovers and did their nails.

Thursday rolled around and the girls strutted to class with the extra cloths they picked up while shopping the day before. The girls were squeamish for tomorrow.

Friday woke the girls up with a huge ray of sunshine. Musa mumbled to life, "Stel is in a good mood," She said through her teeth with the curtains strained open. Stella danced into her room around noon and fixed her hair. When the girls were fully ready it was 5.

The boys suited up in their tuxes and drove to Alfea's main quad. They stepped off of their levabikes and girls stopped and stared, the 5 boys looked amazing. Girls found there way up to them and tried to flirt, but failed due to the capturing of the boys hearts was done already. The boys searched for their girlfriends but failed.

Everyone was socializing and talking when the spot light shifted to the top stair well. Everyone shifted and looked at the girls step out.

First was Bloom, she strolled out and everyone started talking. Sky ran up the stairs and greeted her with a kiss. Once they looked back down, they saw a saddened group of girls and a boy who wanted her first.

Flora walked out and smiled in her shimmering dress. Helia sighed happily and galloped up the stairs happily embracing her. "I missed you Beautiful," He said kissing her lips. Guys stared as she waved lightly to her friends.

Tecna walked out and Timmy greeted her quickly and hugged her before eagerly hurrying down the stairs, trying to avoid the stares. But not fast enough; guys were so amazed by her beauty.

Musa walked to the front of the stairwell and put her hand on her hip and struck a pose before Riven made it up to her. Guys whooped and she waved lightly until she saw Riven walking up the stairs and she squealed. She hugged him tightly and kissed his lips softly making the guys hush.

Brandon waited patiently for his girl that didn't show yet. The music started up again and Brandon frowned until the music stopped quickly. He looked back to the front of the stair case and his jaw hit the floor. Stella waltzed to the front of the stairs and smiled down to the crowd. Brandon walked up the stairs and her smile grew when his hands enclosed on hers. He leaned in and kissed her lips. He smiled at the sight now her sun necklace and how it made her smile glow. All of the boys looked at her in her tight white dress and her high white pumps while her hair tumbled to her waist and was hoisted up by three tiny white stars.

Stella accepted Brandon's hand and they walked down the stairs. Boys stared at he while Brandon placed his arm lightly around her waist and leaned into her ear, "You look beautiful," He said through his teeth before kissing her cheek. A slow song came on and Brandon immediately took Stella close and danced with her gracefully.

Once a couple songs were danced to by them, they left the dance floor and joined their friends at a long table. Stella clung to Brandon's arm and he stared down at her. He bent down and kissed her lips softly and when they parted his eyes were still close. "Just keeps getting better," He whispered into her ear. She smiled and lifted her head up and kissed him again.

By the end of the night mostly everyone except the girls and their boyfriends had already gone to bed. Bloom and Sky were still on the dance floor, swaying to Musa's rhythm while Riven watched her dreamily. Flora and Helia were walking around the quad hand in hand. Tecna and Timmy were talking at the tables. Brandon was holding Stella in his arms, swaying to the music. The teachers had apparently had something to drink and left early, leaving everyone unattended.

Helia was led by Flora up to her room. Musa and Riven snuck off later in the night. Bloom brought Sky to her room and Tecna did the same with Timmy. Brandon and Stella stayed on the main quad talking.

"Brandon," Stella started.

"Yes sweetie," He said cupping her cheek.

"I had a weird dream the other night," She started out hesitating.

"Oh really," He said not so very interested in what she was saying, more on her expression.

"Yeah, I was in a hallway and I walked up to you and…and…" She trailed off and cuddled into his chest with a sad sigh.

He lifted up her chin up and looked into her eyes, "Stella, what did I do," He said curiously.

"You…did stuff, without me wanting it," She said trying to loosen his grip.

He frowned, "I would NEVER do that, you know that right?" He asked shocked.

"I know, I just don't know why I had this dream," She said looking into his eyes.

He sighed, "I don't know why, but I you don't want to fool around tonight, I-" Stella pushed her finger against his lips.

"You're not making that decision now," She said seductively getting up.

She brought him back up to her room and tossed him onto her bed.

She sat down next to him and they talked a little more until she leaned in a kissed him softly. "I love you," He said into her lips. She excused herself for a moment and he took it as an advantage and peeled of his clothing and settled into her sheets. Stella creaked the door open and smiled. She slipped in wearing nothing but his old football jacket. He shivered at the sight of her legs leading up to the bottom of the jacket. She had it buttoned all the way to the top and she twirled to the bed. She placed her hands on his covered up thighs and gasped. "Your pants are off!" She said laughing.

He smirked and pulled her in for a kiss, "I had a hunch," He said kissing her passionately. She sat on his lap while kissing him for long moments. He breathed heavily and Stella took his hands and placed them next to him.

She poked at the top of her button and it popped open. She descended the buttons one by one until it was all off. She let the jacket drip to the floor. He ogled and a hill was made in the sheets. She smiled and crawled on top of him. "Oh my god I love you Stella," He laughed out. She smiled down and kissed his lips harshly, moaning into his mouth as his hands found his way around her.

He stopped quickly and gave her a scared look, "I'm ok," She said noticing his flinch. He smiled and found his ways back to her.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Stella rolled over onto her side in the morning just to find Brandon's grip coil tighter. "No," He mumbled pulled her back to his bare chest. She smiled, that's all she wanted. She twisted around and put her hands on his chest a sculpted them. "Brandon," She said tracing his abs, lost in though. He leaned in and kissed her. "Hmm," He said as soon as he broke it off, "You are the best," She laughed. He smiled and laughed, "Thanks," He said happily. She coiled her legs around his leg and smiled up at him,

"I love you,"

"I love you,"

**Hey hope you enjoyed this story (: I promise that there will be a sequel. But I need your help, who should the sequel revolve around?**

**1-Stella and Brandon (ideas please)**

**2-Bloom and Sky (ideas please)**

**3-Musa and Riven (ideas please)**

**4- Flora and Helia (ideas please)**

**5-Tecna and Timmy (ideas please) **

**Thanks (:**


	13. UPDATE

**Hey, thanks for all of your entries but I'm thinking about it and I really want to do some Riven and Musa so I will put some in there but definitely put loads of Brandon and Stella in there. Promise (:**

**XoxoSarahxoxo**


End file.
